


The New Wicked Witch Of The West

by Crowof2008



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowof2008/pseuds/Crowof2008
Summary: It is now time for Ephaba and Fiyero's daughter Eliza to go to Shiz University.  Can she right the wrongs of the past and expose the Wizard and Madam Morrrible for who they truly are with the help of her friends? Read and find out.  Please review.  I don't own any songs used in this fanfiction/story.
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Prologue  
“Honey, I think that its time that we send Eliza to Shiz University.” Said a calm man who looked like a scarecrow.

“What?!? Fiyero are you insane? How can you of all people even suggest that or even allow the thought come into your head? You remember how Shiz treated me. Do you know what they’ll do to Eliza? I mean come on Fiyero, she’s the spitting image of me. They’ll hurt her and destroy her spirit because of how they feel about me. No, I won’t agree to that, Fiyero, I won’t put our daughter through that.” A green woman argued, with a mixture of fear and hate in her voice as well as written on her face.

“Fae, my beautiful, exquisite green goddess. It’ll be alright. I hear that Glinda,” He looked at the reation the name brought to his wife’s face, “That’s right our Glinda the Good is now in charge of Shiz and how it is run.” Fiyero explained. 

“Really, Fiyero? Are you sure?” Elphaba asked with uncertainty.

“Yes I am.”

“But what about Madam Morrible? Isn’t she still head mistress?” 

“Well, last I heard of her she was release from prison and is working again at Shiz as a principal,” Fiyero saw his wife start to tense up, “However she takes and follows all of Glinda’s orders and you know that any child of yours, Glinda will treat as if they were not only her godchildren but most likely as if they were her own. I mean as you said Eliza is the spitting image of you; so you must know that she’ll protect Eliza and not allow anything bad to happen to her.” Fiyero explained allowing all of his words to sink in.

“That is true. But Fiyero don’t you think that Glinda and not only her but all of Oz might suspect that you and I are still alive?” Elphaba asked. “I mean that could not only endanger Eliza’s life but our own aswell.”

“Fae, we’ll tell Eliza what to tell people should they ask her about where she came from and who raised her.”

“You know as well as I that, that won’t work.” 

“Huh?” Fiyero asked in confusion.

“Remember that spell she cast on herself when she was 7 years old. She can’t lie to save her life.” Elphaba reminded him.

“Oh yeah. Um… Well can’t you put a spell on her to where she can tell people only what we say the story is until it’s time?” Fiyero suggested.

“Well it might work. But let’s ask her what she wants to do first. She might not want to go.” Elphaba stated as she and Fiyero rose from their seats.

“Okay lets us go.” Fiyero agreed as the two of them headed towards Eliza’s room.


	2. 1- Welcome to Shiz University

Chapter 1: Welcome to Shiz University  
Eliza’s POV (point of view)  
As I walked into Shiz University I knew that all eyes were on me. I could feel the fear and disgust that the students had with my presence. As I continued to walk I kept my head down; my long hair shielding my green face; not wanting to talk to anyone and draw attention to myself. However that all changed when I bumped into him…  
“Ow.” We both said in unison as we both landed on the floor. “I’m so sorry.” I said keeping my head down so that he couldn’t see me. 

“It’s okay.” He replied as he helped me up. “My name’s Mickeyellow Lennos. What’s yours?” He asked as he extended his hand to shake mine.

“I’m Eliza, Eliza Thropp Tiggular.” I said. As I lifted my head to meet his, I placed my now ungloved hand into his tan white one; all the while I watched him closely for his reaction, but I only saw warmth and kindness in his eyes and not fear and loathing.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Eliza Thropp Tiggular.” Mickeyellow said to me with a friendly smile on his face. 

“Is it?” I asked not sure I believed my ears. “You’re not afraid of me? Or disgusted by me?” I asked in total confusion while I looked around at everyone that was staring at me and this Mickeyellow character. ‘Could this be a set up?’ I asked myself in fear that it was.

“Yes it is. And why would I be afraid or disgusted by you? Because your skin is green?” he asked. “Or that you resemble she who some call the ‘Wicked Witch of the West’?” he added on. I could tell that he was trying to earn my trust and possibly friendship. 

“Well my skin color and the fact that… I’m the daughter of the ‘Wicked Witch of the West’.” I whispered to where only he could hear me.

“So? Unlike the other citizens of Oz I don’t believe everything that the Wizard says. Sorry but I prefer facts over gossip, as does the rest of my family. I mean for all we know the ‘Wicked Witch of the West’ could have been framed and not at all as wicked as the Wizard had lead us to believe.” Mickeyellow explained to me in a low voice.

“You really think… I mean believe that?” I asked wondering if I had just found my first best friend ever.

“Yeah I do. I mean we never really heard her side of the story; just his.” He stated.

“Your right you know.” I said with a small smile forming on my face.

“Right about what?” He asked in confusion.

“Right about my mother.” I said in a low voice, not wanting others to hear.

“Really?” Mickeyellow asked in shock and a hint of joy. “Do you know the truth about what really happened?” 

“I do. I’m actually writing a play/ musical and have written a book about it.” I explained with a big grin on my face.

“Can you tell me?” 

“Yes but let’s wait until after room assignments. How about I tell you all about it at lunch?” I suggested.

“I’d like that.” Mickeyellow said with a huge grin on his face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that day @ Lunch  
“Eliza over here.” Mickeyellow called over to me.

“Hey sorry I’m late.” I said out of breath as I sat down right next to him.

“It’s ok. So how’s your roommate?” he asked.

“Oh great Oz!!! She’s a spoiled little princess brat!! My God I wish I could just cast a spell on her and her little freak show pack just to shut them up. I can’t take them.” 

“What?” Mickeyellow laughed out with my outburst.

“Her name’s Galoria, and when she first laid eyes on me she said, ‘Oh my God! What is that horrendous green thing?? This thing can’t be my roommate.’” I explained.

“She didn’t?” Mickeyellow asked with shock and horror in his voice and written on his face.

“Oh she did. But that’s not the worst of it. Oh no.” I added with anger and frustration.

“It’s not? How could it get any worse?” 

“Madam Morrible did nothing, and I mean nothing to defend or help me. She just stood there as if I was nothing to concern herself with.” I said feeling my eyes begin to water.

“Damn that bitch.” Mickeyellow said in anger and rage.

“Yeah. It’s bad enough what she did to my mother, but for her to do it again to me, well maybe I’m wrong but that’s just not right.” I said allowing Mickeyellow to pull me into a comfort hug.

“It’s gonna be ok. And besides you and I have all the same classes together this year.” He said with a small grin on his face. “So I’ll be able to protect you and threaten and/ or hurt anyone who will attempt to hurt you in any way or form.”

“Really? Seriously?” 

“Yep.” 

“Oh my God!” I laughed as I leapt into his arms causing both of us to fall onto the grass, both of us now laughing.

“Ok get off me.” He said still laughing. “Remember you said that you would tell me the truth about your mother.” 

“Oh yeah. Well it starts off with her first day at Shiz University.” And so I told him everything about my mother and what actually happened to her. Well everything except the fact that both she and my father were still alive that is.


	3. 2- Viyero Stardon

Chapter 2: Viyero Stardon  
Mickeyellow’s POV  
“So how’s the musical coming along, Eliza?” I asked my best friend as we sat and ate our lunch.

“It’s going. I’ve learned more about what happened thanks to Glinda. I mean my mother’s diaries only tell me what happened in her point of view.” She explained to me looking up from her musical that she was working on.

“So? I mean it is your mother’s story that you’re telling right?” I asked a little confused.

“Yes but its more than the story of how she became the ‘Wicked Witch of the West’.” Eliza stated going back to her writing.

“It is?” I was now totally lost. Eliza had told me; the day she explained the true story of her mother; that she had already written a book and was now in the process of writing a musical. Both of which explains what really happened between her mother, Elphaba Thropp and the Wizard of Oz, so that she can clear her mother’s name. But that was 5 months ago.

“No Mickeyellow, of course it’s not. Both my book and musical tell my mother’s story yes, but also all those who were there with her and were affected by it. Like my father, Fiyero Tiggular, Aunt Nessarose, Mr. Boq the now known Tin Man, Grandpa Frex, the flying monkey Chistery, and the other flying monkeys Dr. Dillamond, Glinda the Good, and to my dismay the Wizard and our very own Madam Morrible.” She explained. “Glinda has helped me better know what was happening when my mother wasn’t there and she helped me know the people that were involved better.”

“Oh ok. Now I understand.” I said with a small grin on my face.

Just then the bell rang letting us know that lunch was over. “Man I wanted to sing you the new song I wrote.” Eliza pouted as she started packing all her stuff up.

“It’s ok.” I said cleaning up my things as well. “You can sing them to me at dinner.” I suggested.

“Yeah. That sounds great.” She smiled. “See you then Mickeyellow.” She said giving me a hug then leaving, heading towards her dorm.  
~~~***~~~  
As I sat on my bed in my dorm I couldn’t help but think how far my friendship with Eliza has gone. I mean everyone in Shiz is saying that we’re dating and in love. Which so wasn’t the case. 

Since I first met her I’ve felt that it was my job to protect her from any harm that the people at Shiz would inflict on her. All because she’s green and the daughter of Elphaba; also known as the Wicked Witch of the West. Don’t get me wrong, I do love her and really care about her. But it’s more like the love for a sister, not lover. I mean that’s how I see her. Not only is she my best friend but my little sister as well. At least I think she’s younger then I am

Right in the middle of my thoughts my door was knocked on. ‘Who could that be?’ I asked myself as I made my way to open the door. When I did to my surprise it was Madam Morrible with a guy who looked to be about my age.

“Good afternoon Mr. Lennos. This here is your new roommate, Viyero Stardon. Please help him get situated and find his way around the campus. On that note I’ll leave you two to get acquainted and for you Mr. Stardon to get unpacked. Welcome to Shiz.” Just as quickly as she entered she was gone. Leaving no sound but that of crickets between my new roommate Viyero and myself.  
~~~***~~~  
Eliza’s POV  
As I waited for Mickeyellow to come over I prepared dinner. Making extra as always. But as I was doing this I couldn’t shake this feeling that I was having. A feeling that something good is about to happen to me. But that wasn’t the feeling that was scaring me. It was the feeling that I was in danger and that something bad is about to happen. Something really bad. I just wish I knew what and how bad. Also…when.


	4. 3- Finding the Perfect Fiyero

Chapter 3: Finding the Perfect Fiyero  
Viyero’s POV  
As my new roommate, Mickeyellow, and I made our way off campus and over to his best friend Eliza’s; I began to sing, not realizing how loud I was.

“You can sing?” Mickeyellow asked in shock, and I swear there was a bit of excitement as well.

“Um… yeah. I always start singing when I’m a little nervous.” I explained, wondering why he was so pleased.

“Can you dance? I mean really dance?” he asked his excitement growing. 

“Yeah. I’ve been taking dance lessons since I was a kid. My mom insisted on it.” I explained. “Why do you ask?” I asked a little bit frightened by what his answer might be.

“No particular reason.” He replied. As I looked at him with confusion I saw that he had an accomplished smile on his face.

“If it’s for no particular reason as you claim then why are you smiling as if you’ve accomplished something?” I asked yearning to know what was going on.

“How did you know that?” He asked in shock and confusion.

“Your smile.” I replied stating the obvious yet not telling him the whole truth as to how I knew.

“No I mean how did you know that I was feeling as though I had accomplished something?” Mickeyellow clarified.

“Oh that.”

“Yeah that. You care to explain?”

“It’s nothing really. My parents say that I take after my grandmother on my mother’s side. She had some ‘special talents’ is how they phrased it.” I started to explain. “You see she could do some magic. She had only a little bit of power but enough to protect her loved ones, and read people’s emotions.” 

“Really? And it got passed down to you?” Mickeyellow asked in amazement.

“Yep. I think I can do all that she could, but I only can read people’s emotions as well as know when someone’s lying to me. I wasn’t trained to do anything else. In fact, I wasn’t trained to do any of it. The two things just came naturally to me.” I explained afraid that my new roommate might see me now as a freak. However as I read his emotions it showed that he felt at ease and accepting.

“Wow, that’s amazing Viyero. My best friend Eliza; who we’re going to see; she has the gift of magic as well. She got it from her mother. Maybe if we ask, Eliza might be willing to teach you how to use your gift and control it properly.” Mickeyellow explained as well as suggested as we turned the corner.

“Really? Do you think she wouldn’t mind? I mean I would love to learn how to use and control my as you call it gift properly however no one in my family can teach me. ” I asked with a little bit of excitement.

“To be honest I don’t know. She’s I guess you could say touchy when it comes to her mother and her power.” He stated, his voice becoming low and filled with a bit of protectiveness, yet not that of a lover but rather that as a really good friend or brother.

“Why?” I asked becoming curious as to why one would be touchy about their mother or their gift of power.

“Well you’ll find out later, but I guess I should tell you now so that you’ll not be scared or disgusted.” Mickeyellow stated his voice now serious and very protective.

“Okay.” I said feeling now curious as well as nervous.

In a low voice that only I could hear Mickeyellow said, “Her full name is Eliza Thropp Tiggular.”

Keeping my voice low as well I said, “Thropp? Where have I heard that name from? It sounds so familiar.” 

“Her mother and aunt.”

“Huh?”

“Her aunt’s name was Nessarose Thropp, also known as the ‘Wicked Witch of the East’. She was the one who stripped the Munchkins of their rights, or what little they had left when she became the Governor of Munchkin Land. Her mother is/was Elphaba Thropp.” He explained. “Known to everyone in Oz as the ‘Wicked Witch of the West’.”

As I absorbed this I knew that he was hiding something. “What aren’t you telling me?” I asked, knowing that it was something really big that he was holding back.

“It’s two things actually.” He sighed with some sadness.

“Okay. Tell me.” 

He looked at me uncertain if he should tell me but then said, “First off you should know that Eliza looks exactly like her mother. She is green, and well you already know about her power though I think that she’s a bit stronger and has more control over her power then her mother did. Anyway what was I saying? Oh right, and secondly, it’s not true what they say and have been saying about her mother. Elphaba was an innocent.”

“What?” I asked in somewhat of complete shock. For, I knew that what he said was true. I mean had a feeling that it was all false all the rumors and stories about the ‘Wicked Witch of the West’ yet I still couldn’t believe that our own Wizard would lie to us and continue to lie to us when he came back to Oz two years ago. I heard the rumor that even when Glinda the Good told him to leave for he was no longer welcomed here all the citizens of Oz I guess you could say rebelled against Glinda, and she then had to gave in to the citizens of Oz and allowed the Wizard to stay.

“Yeah. That’s sort of what my first reaction was when Eliza told me. However I had also mixture of joy in with it.” Mickeyellow said as he reminisced that day.

“But how do you know? I mean I know that what you say is true but how did you learn it?” I asked still digesting the information I’ve just learned. I mean I knew that the Wizard was lying but I never thought that he would take his lie so far to the extreme.”

“I learned it from Eliza. She told me everything. Even let me read her mother’s diaries and her book that she wrote.” Mickeyellow explained. “I mean all Eliza really wants is to clear her mother’s name. To let all of Oz know what really happened and how big a fake the Wizard is. I mean she’s in the progress of writing a musical to perform in front of all of Oz just too clear Elphaba’s name.” I then heard Mickeyellow let out a little laugh. As I turned to really look at his expression I saw that it was one of realization.

“What? What’s so funny?” I asked confused as to how he could find anything funny about this.

“It’s just that… look Viyero you have to understand that Eliza truly is just like her mother in more ways than that of looks and magic. You see their both passionate about what they feel they have to fight for. And well to Elphaba, it was to stand up against the Wizard for what he was doing to all of the Animals in Oz. And as for Eliza, it’s for what the Wizard did to her mother. You see Viyero Eliza feels this is something that she needs to fight for and to undo. She says that the Wizard isn’t the Wonderful Wizard of Oz but is in fact the Horrible Wizard Of Oz the fake.” He chuckled. “To be honest that’s why I asked you if you could dance as well as you can sing.”

“Huh? Why?” I asked at a total loss as to what he was talking about.

“Well the reason behind asking if you could dance as well as you can sing was because I think that you could really help us out.”

“Really? How?” I asked now very curious as to what I could do as to help clear the name of the Wicked Witch of the West.

“In Eliza’s musical you could portray her father, Fiyero Tiggular.” He said with an accomplished smile on his face.

“I could what?” I asked in total shock and confusion.

“When we perform the musical that Eliza’s writing, you can play/ portray her father.” Mickeyellow repeated.


	5. 4- Viyero Meets HIs Green Goddess

Chapter 4: Viyero Meets His Green Goddess  
Viyero’s POV  
As my new roommate Mickeyellow and I walked up the sidewalk to the home we were apparently going to I felt my stomach begin to tie itself in knots. 

“Oh and before we go in,” Mickeyellow began as we walked up to the door. “Don’t say anything about the way that Eliza looks or about who her family is. And also don’t stare at her for too long a time when you first see her.” 

“O…Ok.” I said unsure what Mickeyellow was thinking that I would do or say to Eliza.

Ding dong

Rang the doorbell that Mickeyellow pushed. “Come in Mellow I’ll be down in a moment.” We both heard a voice say from inside of the house. 

Mickeyellow then opened the door and in both of us walked. “Hey um Mickeyellow do you think that Eliza would like me to be the one to portray her father?” I asked hoping that Eliza couldn’t hear me.

“I don’t see why not since you’re like me in believing that her mother was innocent.” Mickeyellow replied giving me a reassuring smile.

“Hey Mellow. I made dinner and I must say thank Oz that you’re finally here. I swear that roommate of mine Miss. Galoria,” The voice said in disgust and aggravation. “…is literally driving me crazy.” Said a voice from up the stairs. 

“Let me guess you, as I assume by your tone of voice, really and I mean really need to vent?” Mickeyellow called up to the voice. “So does that mean that we won’t be able to go over the songs in your musical?”

Then the owner of the voice came into view and I knew that my heart did indeed skip a beat. ‘This is Eliza Thropp Tiggular?’ I asked myself. ‘She looks like a green goddess.’ I thought not able to take my eyes off of her. She had short, midnight` crow hair that was just a little bit above her shoulders, she looked well amazing. And man by the way that she was dressed, let’s just say I’m happy I have control of my jaw for if I didn’t it would be wide open with shock and amazement. For she wore nothing but a really short pair of black shorts and had on only a black I assume it was what the females call a sports bra. She looked amazing. ‘Did her mother look this good? If she did that explains why the old captain of the guards left Glinda the Good.’ I thought keeping my jaw shut.

“Vent isn’t exactly the word that I would use Mellow. I would say yell rant and rave is more like it.” She said as she began to walk down the stairs. “Who are you and why are you staring? I know that I’m green and that I look exactly like my mother who you know as the ‘Wicked Witch of the West’. Well let me tell you mister my mother was an innocent and she died standing up for what was right and I plan to continue that and if you have a problem with well then you can just leave my home away from Shiz.” She explained in a stricked ticked off tone.

“Um… Lizie (Lie-zz-E)….”

“What is it Mellow?” She asked really pissed at me I could only assume.

“Um… this is my roommate that I was telling you about. Please don’t scare him off. He is actually someone who I believe could portray your father in you musical. He has experience and apparently a very good voice.”

“Oh…” Eliza said with embarrassment. “Um… I’m sorry I just really hate it when people stare for it makes me think that all they see is my mother and all of the lies that the wizard and our headmistress Madam Morrible spread about her as well.” 

“Um… it’s okay. I guess I can understand. Um… actually my mother and I both believe that your mother was wrongly accused and I would be honored to help assist you in clearing her name in any way that I can.” I explained keeping my distant for I fear that she might have the same magical ability as her mother did.

“Well we’ll have to see if you really can sing first.”

“Excuse me? I can sing.” I said feeling very offended.

“Well we’ll just see about that. Chistery could you please bring me three scripts and the recorded music to my musical please.” She called out and then out of nowhere a flying monkey flew in carrying all that Eliza had asked him to bring. “Now let’s see if you can sing. If you can turn to the song ‘As Long As Your Mine’ and sing my father’s part. Then both Mellow and I will decide if you are eligible to be in my musical as well as if you are the perfect person to portray my father.”

“Okay and who will be portraying your mother and will we be blocking as well?” I asked still feeling offended and a bit frustrated as I turned to the song that she asked. 

“You can block if you want and I will be portraying my mother.” At that Eliza pressed play and this beautiful romantic melody began to play then I heard the most beautiful voice begin to sing.  
Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight  
I need help believing you're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings could not for see  
Lying beside you with you wanting me  
If just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine...  
As I took a breath I then sang my lines and my body moved on its own.  
Maybe I’m brainless, maybe I’m wise,  
But you've got me seeing through different eyes,  
Somehow I’ve fallen under your spell  
and somehow I’m feeling  
It's up that I fell

As we both sang together it just felt right. I wondered if it felt right to her as well.   
Every moment, as long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time

Viyero:   
Say there's no future  
For us as a pair...

Both:  
And though I may know,  
I don't care  
If just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine!  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you...  
As long as you're mine...

“So did I get the part?” I asked with a smirk on my face.

As Eliza began to walk away with this, I don’t know if you could call it a flirtatious smile or not but it was sexy, and she said, “Yes I do believe that you are the right person for not only being in my musical/ play but to also portray my father.”


	6. 5 Is History Repeating Itself

Chapter 5: Is History Repeating Itself  
Eliza’s POV  
“So Lizie (Lie-zz-E) did I do good?” Mellow asked me as he entered the kitchen right behind me leaving his new roommate alone in the living room.

“Yes Mellow you did good. He can sing, and his voice is perfect for my father’s part. However can he dance? You know that the person portraying my father has to be able to dance.” I stated as a matter a factly.

“Well he told me that he can. So what is it that Galoria has done to you now?” Mellow asked. I could tell that he wanted me to get that out of the way now before the night continues. 

“Well she and her pathetic followers just seem to… well every time they see me they make some smart remark about my mother and how I’m Oz’s new ‘Wicked Witch of the West’. Great Oz I can’t take it anymore. I’m grateful that I have this place to get away to from time to time cause I would literally snap if I stay in that room with her and her followers all weekend.” I explained feeling a bit better now that I told Mellow all about it.

“Well have you told Glinda about it yet?” He asked me as he sat on my counter while watching me put the finishing touches on our dinner.

“Not yet. She’s supposed to stop by tonight in about an hour or two. So pretty much right after we finish dinner.” I explained. “Oh were you able to recruit more people apart from your roommate who is sitting by himself in my living room?”

“Yes I have. Thank Oz. I just haven’t found anyone to portray Glinda, or the Wizard. But I have gotten all of the extras and other characters.” He explained to me. 

“That’s great to hear.” I said. I was shocked to say the least that he was able to find people who were willing to not only perform my musical knowing what it was about, but to also work with me knowing all of the rumors that Galinda and her followers have been spreading. To tell you the truth I really don’t think that they really are spreading the rumors but rather Madam Morrible is. 

“Yep so whenever you’re ready to start rehearsing then we can.” He added while watching me closely. 

“So Viyero, you wanna come join us in here or are you more comfortable out there?” I asked wondering what to think of this Viyero character.

“Oh I just stayed out here for I didn’t want to intrude.” He replied. As I looked out into the living room I saw that Viyero was standing up and walking this way. This should be and interesting night.  
~~~***~~~  
~Back at Eliza and Galoria’s Dorm Room~  
Galoria’s POV  
As I entered my dorm I looked around and thank all of Oz that my disgustingly green roommate wasn’t there. I then signaled my friends who were waiting outside in the hall that it was safe for them to come in. 

“So no roommate tonight, huh Galoria?” Bethane asked as she sat on my bed right beside me.

“Oh no she’ll unfortunately be here later in the night. Her comings and goings are like clockwork. It’s sad really.” I explained as I went through all of my books.

“I still can’t believe that she’s the ‘Wicked Witch of the West’s’ daughter. I mean who in all of Oz would have wanted to get with that horrid thing?” Margatha asked as she began to look through my roommate’s things.

“I have no clue.” Both Bethane and I replied in unison. 

“Well for all of your information Fiyero who was the head of the guards did.” Said a harmonic voice from the doorway. When we all turned around we shocked to find who was there. 

“Glinda the Good?!?” we all asked in shock and confusion. For written all over Glinda’s face was disappointment and anger. I can only assume that it was towards the ‘Wicked Witch of the West’. 

“Yes and how dare all of you say such horrid things about Elphaba, Fiyero and their daughter,” she then turned her attention towards me. “…and your roommate?” 

“Well….” Bethane began but couldn’t find the words to continue.

“I thought that the professors at Shiz were teaching their students to be much kinder and to overlook the differences of all students and teachers. That and also to not penalize the individual about their parents and their background. Am I not mistaken?” She asked all of us. All we could do was shake our heads no. “I didn’t think so. And for all of your information everything that you know about as you call her; and the name that I resent the most; ‘The Wicked Witch of the West’ is all wring. Maybe you three should try to get to know Eliza before you jump to conclusions about her and her background and family. You might just be surprised.” 

Right as she was about to leave Margatha for the first time since Glinda arrived spoke though her voice was a bit shaky. “But Madam Morrible said…”

“MADAM MORRIBLE, ARE YOU THREE KIDING ME?!?” Glinda the Good all but yelled in anger and rage. “You three would take the word of Madam Morrible? Did you three know that when I wanted to study in her sorcery seminar she at first said no? Hmmm? NO you didn’t? Well did you also know that it was thanks to Elphaba also known as the ‘Wicked Witch of the West’ that Madam Morrible finally gave me a shot but not before saying, ‘My personal opinion is that you do not have what it takes. I hope you prove me wrong… I doubt you will.’ Yet look at me now. And also she was imprisoned for using her magic of weather to kill Nessarose, or as you all might call her the ‘Wicked Witch of the East’. If I were you three I would get all of my facts straight about an individual before you jump to conclusions and also to not trust those who have been imprisoned for murder for they resent those and their families who helped put them there.” We all were quiet as Glinda spoke and took to heart all that she had said. She then motioned towards Bethane and Margatha and said, “You two go to your dorms and do your homework. I wish to speak to Miss Galoria alone.” Just like that Bethane and Margatha left without a word.

“What is it that you wish to speak to me about?” I asked afraid as to how badly Glinda now saw me. All my life I wanted nothing more than to be just like her. She is such an amazing person and it would devastate me should she now hate me for all that I’ve done towards my roommate. ‘She’s gonna hate me now.’ I thought with dismay.


	7. 6 The Truth About Glinda and Elphie

Chapter 6: The Truth About Glinda and Elphie  
Galoria’s POV  
“How much do you know, and I mean really know about your roommate Eliza Thropp Tiggular? Do you know what she’s into? What she’s doing and putting together?” She asked her voice now calmer.

“No, I’m afraid I don’t. You see she and I… well look at our room we have nothing in common and we really don’t hang out in the same crowd.” I explained trying my hardest to show her that I’m really not that bad a person that she might think that I am.

“Well let me tell you then. She has already written a book titled ‘Wicked: The Untold Story of the Witches of Oz’. She has also written a musical/ play titled ‘Wicked’. And it was with my help she has been able to do all this. You see before her mother died she made me promise…” I watched as Glinda took a calming breath and then continued, “She said when I told her that I would tell everyone in Oz the truth she said no for she knew that they would all turn against me. She said, ‘Promise me, you won’t try to clear my name… promise.’ And what could I do but make that promise and to this day I have kept it. Elphie… Elphie wasn’t the person that everyone has made her out to be. You see just like you towards Eliza, I was the same way towards Elphie. But after she helped me get into Madam Morrible’s sorcery lecture by threatening her that she would quit, well let’s just say that that act of kindness really changed my perspective of the kind of person that I had made her out to be. I was able to look past the difference in the color of her skin and see the person that she really was. She was a kind and really caring person. I remember Fiyero, when we were together, telling me that Elphie asked him if he really believed that she really wanted to care as much as she did. And Galoria, Elphie really did care a lot. And the truth that no one but Eliza, her friend Mickeyellow, those who have agreed to help Eliza clear her mother’s name by being in her musical/ play, and now yourself. But before I tell you I must have you promise me that you will not repeat this to anyone till after we perform Eliza’s musical/ play. Do you promise?”

“Yes Glinda I promise.” I swore wondering what secret Glinda could have that she didn’t want anyone else to know.

“The truth is that Elphie and I were… best friends.”

‘What?’ I thought with shock and disbelief.  
~~~***~~~  
Glinda’s POV  
“The truth is that Elphie and I were… best friends.” I saw the look of shock on Galoria’s face and with a small little chuckle I continued, “And not even best friends we were more like sisters. And I was there hidden when she was killed. And everyday I wonder what would have happened if I had spoken out and told all of Oz the truth when Elphie had gone into hiding; or if I had gone with her when she left the Wizard’s that day when we were summoned to Emerald City? I just can’t help but think that if I had chosen differently that Elphie would possibly still be here with me and her daughter today as well as Fiyero. I mourn Elphie’s death every day and you can’t tell Eliza this but it sometimes pains me to see Eliza for she reminds me so much of Elphie. That’s why I told her that I would help her clear Elphie’s name for even thought I promised Elphie that I myself wouldn’t try to clear her name, I didn’t promise not to help her daughter or anyone else from doing it.” 

“I don’t understand why you’re telling me all of this.” Galoria said as she looked at me with confusion and loss as to what I was saying. 

“Don’t you?” I asked challenging her to really think about what I had just said. 

“No I’m sorry but I don’t. I mean what does all of what you just said have to do with me?” She asked.

“Galoria did you know that before I met Elphie my real name was Galinda?” I asked, I knew that in time Galoria would see the similarity behind the relationship that Elphie and I had form the beginning all the way to her sad end, and the relationship that she at this moment has with Eliza. 

“It was? Well then why did you change it?” She asked not really knowing or understanding why I was telling her all of this.

“Well we had this teacher Dr. Dillamond who before he was let go use to call me Glinda instead of Galinda. Well the day that he was taken from the school really hit Elphie hard. Well both her and Fiyero. So when Elphie was at the train station to go to Emerald City to meet with the Wizard after Fiyero came and told Elphie that he couldn’t stop thinking of that horrid day I decided to change my name to that of which Dr. Dillamond use to call me. It was a spur of the moment sort of thing but as the years went by… well let’s just say that I kept it at Glinda instead of Galinda because of Elphie and not really because of Dr. Dillamond.” I explained. As I looked as Galoria’s expression I knew that she had no clue who Dr. Dillamond was so I went on to tell her. “Now I you don’t know who Dr. Dillamond was do you?” I asked, all she did was shake her head no. “Well you see Dr. Dillamond was an Animal goat teacher. A brilliant one in fact. I wish I had taken the time to really get to know him like Elphie did.”

“But Glinda how was it because of the ‘Wicked Witch of the West’ that you decided not to change you name back to Galinda?” she asked.

“That’s Elphaba to you. I don’t want to hear you or your friends ever calling her the ‘Wicked Witch of the West’ again. Is that understood?” I asked. Galoria just nodded her head yes. “Okay and to answer your question it was because of what she said to me one of the times that Dr. Dillamond called me Glinda instead of Galinda. I can remember her words as if it were yesterday. She said, ‘Maybe pronouncing your precious name isn't the sole purpose of Doctor Dillamond’s life. Maybe he's not like every other professor. Maybe some of us are different.’” I could only laugh at the memory for I knew that I wasn’t that person any more. And that is thanks to Elphie.

“What’s so funny about that, Miss. Glinda?” Galoria asked me with utter confusion.

“I was just thinking how I’m no longer that person anymore. Elphie helped change me into the person that I am today. That memory is just one of many that show that. So I guess you can say that since I’m no longer the person I was when I was known to everyone as Galinda that it’s really a goon and understandable thing for me to keep my name as Glinda to continue being the person that I have become.” I explained.

“But Glinda I still don’t understand what this has to do with me and my relationship with Eliza.” Galoria stated not really getting where I was going with my story.

“Don’t you see Galoria you are just like I was before I really got to know Elphie. Your relationship with Eliza is literally that of how my relationship with Elphie started out. No I believe that it is in fact exactly how my relationship with Elphie started out.” I explained with a little smile forming on my lips. “Look Galoria I’m actually going over to where Eliza goes when she wants to be alone or wants to talk to everyone in her musical/ play. If you would like you can accompany me, no in fact I insist.” I said know that Galoria would have to now come with me.

“Okay.” And with that my bubble formed around the two of us and we flew to Eliza’s. I just hope that Eliza is not upset that I not only brought Galoria with me but that I also told her about what she has been up to. But I just don’t want these two girls to throw away a friendship without even trying. Their friendship could be just like mine and Elphie’s and I won’t allow them to pass that up.


	8. 7 Galoria the New Glinda

Chapter 7: Galoria the New Glinda  
Galoria’s POV  
As Glinda and I walked up the sidewalk towards the house that was our destination I began to feel this uneasy feeling in my stomach. “Um… Glinda, um are you sure that this is a good idea? I mean what do you think Eliza will say to me being here?” I asked not real sure if me coming was such a great idea.

“Don’t worry Galoria all will okay. Trust me.” Glinda replied as she rang the doorbell.  
~~~***~~~  
Eliza’s POV  
Ding, Dong.

“Well that must be Aunt Glinda.” I said as I finished washing the dishes. All throughout dinner I got to know Viyero a whole lot better. He was shy at first but in the end thanks to the pushing of Mellow, Viyero began to open up. And I did indeed promise to help him learn to better use and control his power. Luckily for me he really didn’t ask that many questions about my mother and my father. Part of me is happy for that, while the other part of me is curious as to why he didn’t. 

“Yep right on time.” Mellow called out for both he and Viyero were in the living room looking over the final script.

“I’ll get it. You two just sit there.” I said in a sarcastic tone. 

“Okay. We’ll just stay sitting here.” Mellow called back to me with humor in his voice, right when I got to the door. 

As I opened it I was shocked to say the least to see my spoiled aggravating roommate with Aunt Glinda. “Hi Aunt Glinda. Thanks for coming. Um… what’s going on and why is she here?” I asked in total confusion.

“I insisted that she come along.” Aunt Glinda answered as both she and my roommate entered my home away from my dorm.

“Um… Eliza could you and I talk alone for a bit.” My roommate asked me. I could tell that she was nervous for reasons I know not why for she wouldn’t look me in the eye.

“Uh sure.” I replied wondering what this was all about. “Oh Aunt Glinda, Mickeyellow has found someone to play my father. Both are upstairs in the living room looking at the final script. There’s a copy for you up there as well.” As Aunt Glinda walked up the stairs and into the living room I escorted my roommate down stairs to the basement so that we could have some privacy. “So what is it that you wanted to talk about?” I asked my guard up and ready for anything that she wanted to dish out.

“Look I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for all the things that me and my friends have been saying about you and your mother.” She finally said.

‘Okay I was not ready for that.’ I thought to myself. “It’s whatever. I mean everyone right or wrong has their own opinion of my mother. However, I think that next time you want to talk about someone you might want to get all of your facts straight and not just rely on rumors that you’ve heard for then all you’ll really be doing is spreading gossip and hurting people in the process.” I explained as I leaned against the wall.

“I understand that now thanks to Glinda. She I guess you could say opened my eyes and told me the truth about her relationship with your mother. I guess I have wronged not only your mother but you and Glinda as well and for that I apologize. I also hope that you and I could start over and I don’t know maybe become friends.” She explained to me.

“You want to start over when we never really started something in the first place?” I asked in confusion. “I mean apart from right now you and I have never really spoken to one another. I mean the only thing that you have ever said and it wasn’t even really to me but your two friends and that was when you and I first met. You said and I quote, ‘Oh my God!! What is that horrendous green thing??? It can’t be my roommate.’ I mean that’s really the only thing that you’ve said to me apart from saying rude and untrue things about my mother and laughing about it in my face.” I said trying not to be rude but to just state the truth.

“I know and for all of that I apologize. I mean instead of getting to know you the right way I just made fun of you and your mother. I just hope that in time you could forgive me and allow me a second chance.” She explained. As I searched her eyes to see if she was genuine in her apology and her request for us to start over and become friends; I was shocked to say the least that she was telling the truth.

“Well I guess you and I could start again I mean what’s there to finish when again we never really started anything. However, I can see in your eyes that all that you’re saying is the truth and it is because of that and only that that I am agreeing to your request.” I said feeling my truth spell make me say more than I wanted to say.

“Thanks but what do you mean about what you saw in my eyes?” she asked. 

‘Oh great Oz this should be interesting. Stupid truth spell curse.’ I thought as I began to answer her question. “You see I just looked into your eyes just now and saw that all that you had just said was all genuine and that you were telling the truth. So as I said it is because of that, that I and agreeing to your request.” I explained wishing that I had the strength to cover my mouth.

“Um… ok.” Galinda said with so much confusion. “Um not to be rude or anything but are you always this truthful?” She asked.

“Unfortunately for me and everyone around me yes.” I answered.

“Why, I mean why do you allow yourself to be so not only honest but also so opened?”

“It’s not like I want to. But when I was young I accidently had a spell go wrong and it’s because of that, that it turned into a truth spell curse. I hate it and it is a royal pain in the ass but I’m trying to deal and live with it. I mean that’s all I can do right? I mean I’ve tried to get rid of it every way I can think of but nothing ever works. So I guess you could say that I’m stuck with it. And oh great Oz someone stop me now.” I explained as I tried to catch my breath.

“Okay. Wow. Um do you want to join everyone upstairs?” Galoria asked with a little bit of a smile on her face.

“Um… sure. But um Galoria could you not tell your friends about this?” I asked as we started heading up the stairs.

“Your secret’s safe with me.” She promised and with that we set off to join everyone upstairs. “And I’m sort of thinking of changing my name like Glinda did.” 

“Oh to what?” I asked shocked not only at the fact that she wants to change her name but also as to where that had come from.

“Well I think that Gloria is better suited for me than Galoria.” She replied.

“You know I think that your right.” I said with a smile on my face. ‘Maybe this can be the start of a great friendship, just like the one that my mom and Aunt Glinda had.’ I thought.  
~~~***~~~  
Gloria’s POV  
“Glad you two could finally join us.” Glinda greeted as she and the two boys with her looked up from what they were reading and focused their attention on me and Eliza.

“Yeah well you could say that Gloria and I had a lot to talk about.” Eliza said as she walked over to this not to bad looking guy with dark short hair.

“Well I can see that you left her in one piece and not in pieces Lizie.” The brown haired guy said. 

“Will you stuff it Mellow.” Eliza said as she jokingly slapped him on the shoulder. 

“What is this about Gloria?” Glinda asked with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah um well I thought about what you had said earlier and I thought that since I didn’t want to be the same person who speaks without knowing the facts anymore that I should change my name like you did and become a better person.” I explained as I sat in an empty chair that was right next to Glinda.

“Well I think that Gloria suits her so much better than Galoria did.” Eliza stated as she picked up a book and began turning the pages.

“Well as long as you like it Gloria that’s all that matter.” Glinda said with a proud smile on her face.

“And I do like it.” I said with a big smile on my face feeling my life begin to change for the better. “So… um… what are you all doing anyway? What are you reading?” I asked feeling left out on what all four of them were doing.

“Well we’re going over my script that I wrote. We almost have the whole cast. All we’re missing now is someone to portray the Wizard, Madam Morrible, and Aunt Glinda. Other than those roles we have a full cast.” Eliza explained as she handed me a copy of the script.

“What’s your script about?” I asked as I read the title ‘Wicked’. I then knew right away what the script was about, however I thought it best for her to tell me instead of me guessing.

“Well it’s the true story about Eliza’s mother and her life all the way up until it ended.” The guy with medium long brown hair explained.

“Um I don’t mean to be rude but who are you gentlemen?” I asked the only two guys who were in the room.

“Oh I’m Viyero.” The medium long brown haired guy introduced. 

“And I’m Mickeyellow.” The short dark brown haired guy said.

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet both of you. So what roles do you guys have in the play?” I asked trying to figure out who played who as I looked at the character page.

“Well I play my mother of course. Mellow here has decided to portray Boq or as we all know him as the Tin Man. And Viyero over there has gotten the part of my father Fiyero.” Eliza explained.

“Cool um… do you think I could be in your play?” I asked a bit hesitantly.

“I think that, that is a great idea, Eliza. Why I bet she would be perfect in portraying me.” Glinda said as she thought about what I had just asked.

“I guess but we’d have to see if you can sing first.” Eliza said as she got the music out.

“Okay. Um… what page?” I asked.

“Let’s try the first song that Glinda sings. It’s on the first page. And here’s the music.”

Once the music started to play I looked at the lyrics and then took a breath and began to sing.  
Let us be glad,  
Let us be grateful,  
Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue  
The wicked workings of you know who!  
Isn't it nice to know  
That good will conquer evil?  
The truth we all believe'll by and by  
Outlive a lie  
For you and...  
And goodness knows  
The wickeds' lives are lonely  
Goodness knows  
The wicked die alone  
It just shows when you're wicked  
You’re left only  
On your own  
When I finished singing, apart from the applause I heard Eliza say with a smile aimed my way, “I think we have just found our Glinda.”


	9. 8- What's Between Eliza aand Viyero pt 1

Chapter 8: What’s Between Eliza and Viyero? Part 1  
Eliza and Gloria’s Dorm  
Gloria’s POV  
“So Elzie is there any guy in school that you like?” I asked trying to get my roommate and new best friend to open up to me and put down her musical. Its only 1 week before we perform and she still thinks that it can be better. Now it’s only been 3 months since Eliza and I became friends and I got the roll of Glinda the Good in Eliza’s musical/ play yet apart from rehearsals and when we’re in our dorm we never really talk about well girl stuff. 

“Um...n…n…n… yes.” She finally got out. Sometimes you gotta love her truth spell. 

“So that’s a yes huh?” I asked poking fun at her like I always do.

“Yes.” She said closing her script and focusing her attention on me.

“Oh you do? Do I know him?” I asked getting a little giddy.

“Yes you know him. And what about you Gloria? Is there a guy in this school that you like?” she asked me turning the focus on me and away from her.

“Yes there is and before you ask yes you do know him.” I replied as I felt myself begin to blush.

“Do you want to tell me who it is though I sort of have a feeling I already know.” Eliza said her head bowing as if the person who she thought I liked, she did as well. 

“Um… I actually like… Mickeyellow.” I confessed. As I looked over towards her I saw her head pop up with shock.

“Y…you like Mellow?” she asked still in shock. 

“Yeah. Is that so hard to believe?” I asked wondering why it came as such a shock to her. 

“Well I… I just… I thought that…” 

As I watched and listened I could tell that it was hard for Eliza to say whatever it was that she wanted to say. “Who did you think I like?” I asked hoping that by me asking her that it would make it easier for me to understand what it was that she was trying to say to me.

“I like… well you see… “

“Just spill it Elzie. I promise I won’t tell anyone.” I said getting irritated.

“I really like Viyero. He reminds me of who my father was from my mother’s diaries and Aunt Glinda. I feel that he really sees me for who I am and not from whom my mother was. It’s like he doesn’t judge me or anyone for that matter. He… he makes me feel well kind of like how Mellow makes me feel except what I feel for Viyero is so much more than what I feel for Mellow. I mean Mellow is well like a brother to me; while Viyero is well I don’t know how to describe it. But I think he likes someone else. Did you know that it was because of Viyero that I re-wrote the song ‘I’m Not That Girl’ in my musical/ play?”

“Wow no and is it because of that spell that you cast on yourself when you were younger that you just said that really long monologue?” I asked still trying to absorb all that Eliza had just said to me.

“Yeah sorry. I can’t control it. Besides you said spill it.” She answered as she picked up her script to her musical/ play.

“Oh. Well then I think you and I need to experiment on when I ask you to tell me the truth about something, well just so I know what words and phrases that won’t make that horrid curse of yours make you really spill all that you feel or want to say.” I said with a smile. 

“Yeah that would be a good idea but let’s not do so in public. This curse as you call it of mine could… well… really be used against me. That’s why I don’t want anyone to really know about it.”

“Well your secrets safe with me.” I promised. “Oh… question who is it that you think Viyero likes? I mean I always thought that he liked you.” 

“Oh well that’s not important.” She replied trying her best to avoid the question.

“Elzie… do you think that he likes me?” I asked as I looked over the song in my script ‘I’m Not That Girl’.

“Yes I do. I mean every time I see him he’s either with you or Mellow. I mean apart from when we’re on stage rehearsing I never really talk to him but when I do I feel as though I can tell him anything and that he will not judge the person that I am or my opinion.” She explained.

“Well I think that I can help you get some time alone with Viyero if you help me get some time alone with Mickeyellow.” I suggested.

“You my dear, dear friend have yourself a deal.” Eliza said as she smiled this beautiful smile at me.

“Elzie you and I are definitely not friends.” I said blandly.

“We’re not?” I heard Eliza ask hurt and loss in her voice and as I turned to face her I saw that it looked as though she was about to cry.

“Oh Elzie…” I said as I sat down next to her on her bed. “What I meant is that I see you more than just my friend. So yes you are so not my friend. You are in fact my beloved wonderful sister.” I said tears beginning to form in my eyes.

“Oh my beautiful Gloria. I’m so glad to hear you say that. Because you see I too see you more as my sister than anything else. I love you Glory.” She said as she herself embraced me without me making the first move.

“And I you, Elzie. And I you.” I said returning her embrace. “Promise me that we’ll be sisters forever.” I said smiling the biggest smile that I ever had.

“I will definitely keep that promise. You’re too precious to me to not keep it.” She said, she then picked up her script and added, “So Glinda do you want to practice our scenes and songs that we have together?”

I couldn’t help but laugh. “I would love to Elphie.”


	10. 9- What's Between Eliza and Viyero pt. 2

Chapter 9: What’s Between Eliza and Viyero? Part 2  
Mickeyellow and Viyero’s Dorm   
Mickeyellow’s POV  
As I worked on memorizing my lines in Lizie’s musical/ play I remembered what it was that Gloria had mentioned to me yesterday before we parted and went to our dorms.

Flashback  
“Hey Mickeyellow have you seen how both Eliza and Viyero look at each other when they think that no one is looking?” Gloria asked me as I walk with her a little bit like I always did after rehearsal. 

“They do? I mean I notice how Eliza looks at him. I mean every time Viyero’s is around or is coming up to both Eliza and I her eyes go really soft and her body becomes more relaxed and at peace. I never thought much about it at the time but now that I think about it, it makes me remember how Eliza was at the beginning of the school year and how she is now with well not only you and I in her life but Viyero as well. She seems more at ease and not as shy or frightened that someone will harm her for what they believe that her mother allegedly did.” I explained as I thought about Eliza and how much she had changed since I first met her. 

“Well I think that they like each other. I mean I bet if Elzie could blush to where you could notice she would every time she sees Viyero.” Gloria explained to me.

“Yeah well good luck on having either one of them telling one another that they like each other.” I stated truthfully, for both Gloria and I knew how shy both are when it comes to their feelings.

“Well maybe you and I could set it up tomorrow after rehearsal. I mean take the both of them on our daily walk. And before rehearsal we can ask them both if they have anyone that they really like.” Gloria suggested.

“That’s actually not a bad idea.” I said thinking about how much happier both Lizie and Viyero would be if the two of them actually did get together.  
End of Flashback

“Hey Viyero you’ve been here at Shiz now for what three months now? Is there anyone who has caught your eye? Any girl that you have feelings for?” I asked trying to start a casual guy conversation.

“Where did that come from?” He asked me as he looked up from his script.

“Well I was just thinking that maybe it would be a good idea that you got out of this room and well to do something other than school, rehearsal, and well that’s it.” I explained trying not to lead him on to my true intent.

“Is that really all that you were thinking?” he asked his eyebrows raised as if he knew that I was keeping something out.

“Well yeah and I was just curious. Sorry I bothered you.” I said as I pretended to go back to memorizing my lines.

“I do like someone. However I don’t really think that she feels the same way about me as I do her.” He explained in a quiet tone.

“Who is she?” I asked fearing that it wouldn’t be Lizie.

“Well don’t be mad at me…”

“Why would I be mad at you?” I asked, interrupting what Viyero was about to say.

“Well I know how protective you are of her and well that’s one of many reasons why I haven’t told her how I feel. Well that and the fact that I think she has an eye on you rather than me.” He explained.

As I racked my brain as to who he was talking about, for I wasn’t sure if he was talking about Lizie or Gloria, I asked, “Are you talking about Gloria or Lizie?” I asked trying to figure out who in Oz e was talking about.

“I’m talking about Eliza.” He admitted. “I mean when I first laid eyes on her I felt my heart skip a beat and I felt my stomach feel as though there were butterflies in it. That and one of my first thoughts were that she looked to be a beautiful green goddess. I mean great Oz that is one of the reasons why I wanted to be in her musical/ play. That and the fact that I knew in my heart that I was meant to help her clear her mother’s name in any way possible.” He explained.

“Oh great Oz, if you feel this way then why haven’t you told her? I mean I think that the two of you would be perfect together and that’s kind of one of the reasons why I suggested that you play/ portray her father in her musical/ play.” I explained wondering why in Oz he had not told her how he felt.

“Well it always seemed that she had a thing for you and well I didn’t want to push… no not push but rush into anything with her unless I was sure. Though I do know for certain that I have never felt the same about anyone in my whole life as I do about Eliza. I mean I saw how much she really didn’t trust me when we first met, so why rush and tell her how I felt when it could have made her just ignore me and hate me for the rest of our lives without allowing her to give me a chance and get to know me.” He explained. 

“Well how about after rehearsal you and Lizie join me and Gloria on our normal walk that we always go on when we finish rehearsal. I mean it Gloria and I walk a little bit ahead of you and Lizie that might allow you two to talk and well really get to know each other better then you do know. I mean apart from class and rehearsal I never see the two of you hanging out or well just talking to one another. And there is nothing apart from a brother and sister relationship between Lizie and I.” I explained and suggested. 

“I think that, that might be a good idea, however do you really think that Eliza would agree to it?” he asked with a hint of uncertainty.

“I have a feeling that Gloria won’t give her much choice in the matter. You see Gloria can be very persuasive.” I explained as I opened my script and went back to memorizing my lines.


	11. 10- Can I Trust You With My Heart

Chapter 10: Can I Trust You With My Heart  
Eliza’s POV   
“Well my darling Eliza I do believe that this production is coming along very well.” Aunt Glinda observed as we watched the opening and the closing scenes. Both of which I was not in.

“Yes it is. I just hope that all of Oz will be able to stay in their seats when they realize what this production is really all about.” I stated my fears knowing that Aunt Glinda felt the same.

“Well you and I can put a spell on them to where they can’t leave the theater till after the production.” Aunt Glinda suggested.

“Do you think that would work?” I asked as I thought about the idea.

“With you and I doing it I have no doubt in my mind.” Aunt Glinda said as the performers were finishing up the end scene. They were almost to the point when my mother and father in a twisted way say goodbye from above. Only I knew the truth about how the ending really went.

Just as I walked on stage I saw Viyero in costume and in character. As I placed my hand into his out stretched one I felt a little jolt telling me that this was right. then he said his lines.

“It’s good to see you again Elphie. I’ve missed you so much. It’s been lonely up here without you.”

“I’ve missed you too. And so does Glinda. I wish you and I could say good bye to her.”

"Elphie…”

Just then Gloria sang her part of the final duet. “Who can say if I’ve been changed for the better? But…”

“Because I knew you...” we both then sang. I felt my emotions begin to arise for it was as if I was really saying good bye to Gloria.

“No one mourns the wicked...” the extras sang in harmony.

“Because I knew you...” I could hear Gloria’s emotions begin to arise just like mine were.

I was able to prevent myself from running into her arms when we sang together, “I have been changed…” As Viyero and I walked off through the opened clock of the stage I quickly turned around as if I was indeed taking one last look at Gloria then Viyero put my mother’s old hat onto my head as we heard all the extras sing, “No one mourns the wicked! Wicked... Wicked!!!”

As the last note ended I felt so proud of everyone who helped me get to this point. “That was a great rehearsal everyone. For the next three days I want you all to not only practice your lines and dance moves but to also just relax and have fun. For we will have our last 3 rehearsals in four days and I want you all not only prepared but also relaxed. You all deserve it. That and also just a heads up we will be running through the whole thing in front of Miss. Glinda and she will tell us all if we need to work on anything. Now with that said all of you get out of here and go have fun, but don’t forget any of your dialogue or blocking. See you all in three days.” With that I watched with amusement as everyone apart from Gloria, Mellow, Aunt Glinda, myself and Viyero.

“That was a very nice thing that you just did there.” Aunt Glinda said as she pulled me into an embrace.

“Well as I said they all deserve a couple of days to relax.” I said as I walked over to grab my coat.

“Yes well what are we sister dear going to do in those three days?” Gloria asked me as she too grabbed her coat.

“You know truthfully I have no clue.” I replied.

Well you have all night to think about that. But right now you are taking a walk with me, Mickeyellow, and Viyero. And no I will not allow you to back out or….”

“Actually I think that going for a walk with you three is a great idea. I mean without you three I don’t think that my musical/ play would be as good as it is. Besides I think that the best way for me to clear my head is for me to get some fresh air.” I explained as I started to walk towards the door.

“Well then let’s get out of here.” Mellow hollered as all four of us said good bye to Aunt Glinda and started out on our walk.  
~~~***~~~  
10 minutes later  
Viyero’s POV  
“Hey, me and Gloria are gonna walk ahead a bit to talk about some stuff.” Mickeyellow announced and without another word both he a Gloria walked ahead leaving both me and Eliza alone with each other.

“You know I think that your production is going to be a complete success.” I said trying to think of a good conversation topic.

“You do?” She asked as she began to smile. Thank Oz that the lamps were lit for me to see her beautiful goddess like smile.

“Yeah I do. You did an amazing job and well I think that your mother would be very proud of you for doing this for her and trying all that you can to clear her name.”

“Well I hope your right. I also hope that she and my father will like it as well as everyone else. I mean I know that my father will be so proud of me, however it’s my mother that I’m worried about. I would just hate it if she didn’t like it.” Just then she slapped her hand over her mouth as if she had just told me something really important that I wasn’t supposed to know. 

As I went over her words in my head it then hit me why she covered her mouth. And in a quiet hushed tone that only she and I could hear I asked, “Why would you be worried about your mother and if she hates it if she’s gone?”

“Well… I…”

“It’s okay Elza you can trust me. I swear on my life and all that I hold dear that whatever you tell me I shall never repeat unless you wish it of me.” I proclaimed hoping that she could bring herself to trust me.

“You have to swear that what I say to you, you will not ever and I mean ever repeat or write down in any form unless you and I are alone. Do you swear?” She asked her tone still hushed and quiet but still very firm.

“Yes I swear on all that is dear to me.” I swore.

“Okay. Well before I tell you do you mind if I cast a spell on you just in case. You see it’s not only your life and mine that I fear could be in danger but others as well.” She carefully asked.

“If that will make you able to trust yourself to tell me then go on ahead for I do trust you.” I said putting my life on the line for I had never seen her use any of her magical gift let alone use it on anyone.

“Ok.” With that she took my hand into her arm. As I watched her lips move as if she were speaking but no words could be heard, I felt this small power begins to serge within me. It didn’t hurt but it was unusual. “It is done. And don’t worry when the time is right I shall remove it.” 

“But I thought you couldn’t undo a spell?” I asked now confused as to how she could remove it.

“Well in truth you can’t however you can re-work the spell to where it becomes something new.” She explained.  
~~~***~~~  
Eliza’s POV  
“Oh ok.” I heard Viyero say though he still sounded confused. “So what is it that you were and hopefully still are going to tell me?” He asked his tone still quite so that both Mellow and Glory could hear us.

“Ok. Well,” as I took a breath I quickly did one last spell that prevented anyone else from hearing what we were really going to be saying. Instead they heard us talking about the performance that we will be doing in less than a week. As I looked at his face I knew that he knew that I had just cast another spell. “It’s just a precaution. Now we can talk normally and no one will be able to hear what we are actually saying. And before you ask yes it does work I’ve used it number of times with Mellow. So just for you to be aware everyone else will think that we are talking about my production. That was the first thing that I could think of.”

“It’s ok Elza in truth I wasn’t going to ask I was really just waiting for you to talk.” He said with this half grin on his face. 

“Oh…. Sorry. Well you see my mother and father aren’t really gone.” I said afraid as to what his reaction would be.

“What do you mean?” he asked now totally confused.

“Well… how is it that everyone in Oz can actually believe that my mother could be killed just by having water being poured on her? I mean how can they believe a stupid thing like that?” I asked my anger at all Ozians beginning to arise and really show.

“Well it was what we they were told and who are they to question that. Now I’m not saying that their right I’m just trying to help you see from their point of view. I mean try to remember all that Glinda had told you about what Oz was like when your mother was on the run. All the lies that Madam Morrible and the Wizard had spread about her and how Glinda didn’t say anything to contradict that.” He explained.

“I guess. Well anyway, as I was saying. When the Dorothy child person splashed my mother with all the water content in the bucket, well there was a trapped door that my mother was able to get to and well she hid there till my father was able to release her.”

“Wait your father? But I thought that he was killed by the Wizard’s guards.” He said. I could tell that his mind was racing with all the information that I was relaying to him.

“Well the new song that I just added called ‘No Good Deed’ will better explain that. You see my mother read from the Grimmerie that she took from the Wizard. Well anyway she cast a spell and my father was saved just like she save Boq who we now know as the ‘Tin Man’. Well instead of changing my father into a Tin Man he was transformed into a Scarecrow. So yes both of my parents are alive and well. They just don’t feel that it’s safe for my mother to come back to Oz, and well my father will do anything that he can to protect my mother.” I explained watching as Viyero absorbed all that I had just relayed.

“Miss. Eliza Thropp Tiggular!” I heard my name be called by an angry voice. As both Viyero and I turned around to see who was the owner of the voice it was none other than Aunt Glinda.

“Yes?” I asked as I now feared what she had overheard.

“What do you mean that your father and mother are still alive?” she asked her angry voice only an octave higher than how Viyero and I were speaking.

“Well I wasn’t supposed to tell you. And you can’t tell anyone. You see my mother didn’t want to endanger your life or her own as well as mine and my fathers. So both she and my father went into hiding. They raised me and taught me all about the land of Oz and its history and my mother taught me about how to used and control my magical gift. So that’s how I was really brought up.” I explained not able to stop myself because of the retched curse.

“But… why couldn’t she…” I could tell that Aunt Glinda was having a mixture of feelings about what she had just learned.

“Aunt Glinda you will… all of Oz for that matter will be able to see my mother and father again. However I need you both to keep this quiet for I can’t allow any danger to come to them because of me.” I said sort of begging them both to keep quiet. I knew that I had cast a spell on Viyero to where he could not tell a soul but how sure was I that my spell would actually work or that Aunt Glinda would be able to keep her emotions together and not say a word about this till after the production of my musical/ play.

“I promise you, my darling Eliza, that I will not tell a soul. I apologize to bending your barrier and listening in on what you two were talking about but curiosity got the better of me. I will see you tomorrow young lady and we can talk more about it then.” With that Aunt Glinda created a bubble around her and off she and the bubble flew leaving Viyero and I alone once again.

“And I have already sworn to you that I would not tell a soul. I…. I…. I care about you too much.” He forced himself to get out.

“You care about me?” I asked in shock. ‘But does he care about me the same way that I care about him?’ I asked myself


	12. 11 As Long As Your Mine

Chapter 11: As Long As Your Mine  
Viyero’s POV  
“You care about me?” She asked me with shock and disbelief.

“Yes I care about you. Look Elza I… I have had these feelings for you ever since I first laid my eyes on you I’ve always thought of you as well my green goddess.” I explained for I knew that now was the time to tell her how I felt.

“But…but… I always thought that you liked Gloria. I mean you’re always around her and Mellow.” She said with confusion.

“Yeah but that was for two reasons. One was so that I could get to know you better and the other was well I see Gloria as like a sister. But that’s it.” I explained now realizing why Elza kept her distant from me.

“Oh. Well why couldn’t you just asked me to tell you about myself why did you half to go to my roommate and best friend?” she asked me. I could tell that she was getting angry now.

“Well I’m really not that upfront with my feelings and well I saw how much you didn’t trust me when we first met so I didn’t want to rush into anything and have it end in disaster then take my time and possibly start something special.” I explained. Hoping that she could understand why I did what I did.

“Oh. Well I guess I was a bit untrusting when I first met you. I’m glad you were able to tell me how you felt. It really means a lot to me.” She said as she and I both stopped walking. As I turned to face her I saw that she was debating with herself as to if she should do what she wanted to do. 

“You ok?” I asked a bit concerned.

“I just took down the barrier so everyone can hear what we’re really saying.” She said though I knew she was still debating with herself.

“Elza…”

“Why do you call me that? I don’t mind I’m just curious.” 

“Well you know what I have no clue. It just came to me and it feels right for me to call you Elzie.” I answered still not allowing my eyes to leave hers. “Look Elza…”

“Viyero could you well; Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight; I need help believing that you're with me tonight; My wildest dreamings could not for see; Standing right here beside you with you wanting me; If just for this moment; As long as you're mine; I've just lost all resistance; And crossed some borderline; Yet if it turns out; That it's over too fast; Well then I'll make every last moment last; Viyero As long as you're mine...”

“Elza…” I said my whole body feeling as though it was on fire. “My beautiful goddess Elza… Maybe I’m brainless, maybe I’m wise; But you've got me seeing through different eyes,; And somehow I’ve fallen under your wonderful spell; And somehow I’m feeling; That it's up that I fell” I sang back. I then watched as Elza put her arms on my shoulders ever so hesitantly. 

Then we both sang as if this was our song and not that of her mother and father. That this was our time to prove our deep feelings that both of us have had for one another for the past three months. “Every moment, as long as you're mine; I'll wake up my body; and we’ll make up for lost time.’ 

“Elza… Say that there is no future; For us as a pair...” I could tell that she was thinking the same thing that I was. And the face that she made as I sang that made my heart break a bit. 

“Viyero… And though that may be so; Well I just don't care.” She sang with the sweetest sexiest smile.

And then together as we moved together not in a provocative way, but well as though we were made for each other, that our love, yes I said love for one another was meant to be. “If just for this moment; As long as you're mine; Come be how you want to; And then we’ll see how bright we shine!; We’ll borrow the moonlight; Until it is through; And know that I'll be here holding you...; As long as you're mine...” 

Without any warning Elza let go of her embrace with me and I could tell that something was wrong. “Elza, what is it? What’s wrong?”

“Viyero, my wonder Viyero. It’s just that I now realized what it was that my mother was talking about when she told me how she feels every time she sees my father and is in his arms.” she explained.

“Dare I ask how that is?” I asked not sure what she was talking about.

“Well if you must know…” she then made her way back to me walking a walk that made my burning body burst into flame. “Well for the first time and now with every time that I see you… what I mean is that… Viyero for the first time I actually really know what it means to feel well… wicked.” With that she grabbed my head forcefully yet not to the point that it hurt and she kissed me with all the passion that I never thought possible. Her kiss was better than any kiss I had ever dreamed her every giving me.

“Elza….” I began to say though I was a bit out of breath. We both were.

“I love you Viyero, my handsome and wonderful Viyero my hero.”

“You do huh?” I asked with a mischievous grin forming on my lips. 

“Yes I do.” She said not allowing me out of her embrace.

“Well my beautiful, magical green goddess. I love you too.” 

She then said as she pulled my face closer to hers and when we were just inches apart she whispered in this sexy voice that I know not where it came, she said, “Good.” Then she pulled me into another, wonderful, magical kiss. 

We were then interrupted and broke apart when we heard clapping and cheering coming from a short distance ahead of us. As we broke apart we saw both Mickeyellow and Gloria just a couple of steps away from us cheering and applauding both me and Elza for us kissing I can only assume.

“Well it’s about time you two.” Mickeyellow said with laughter and joy.

“Yeah I mean it took you both long enough to finally realize that you both belong with each other.” Gloria added in as she and Mickeyellow hugged each other as if all of this was really their doing. The bringing of Elza and I together.

“You know what, yes it is.” I said as I pulled Elza back into my arms and dipped her as I would if we were dancing. Then I kissed her with all the love and passion that I have for her. For I knew that I would never love anyone as much as I love my Elza ever again. Gloria was right; Elza really is the one for me, the only one for me. I love her and I don’t care how wrong everyone else might think that we are for each other. It doesn’t matter for as long as I have her love that’s all I need to do anything that our lives might throw at us, because I have my beloved Elza with me now. Oh great Oz… Elza my green magical and beautiful goddess was finally mine and mine alone. And I swear I will do everything in my power to ensure that no harm will ever come to her.


	13. 12- Defying Gravity

Chapter 12: Defying Gravity  
Eliza’s POV  
As I was allowing Gloria to finish touching up my make up Viyero came into our dressing room after Gloria told him that he could enter.

“Sorry I hope I’m not interrupting.” He said as he walked up to us.

“Of your not. All you missed was Elzie here grumbling the whole time that I was doing her make up.” Gloria explained.

“Well I don’t like make up.” I said standing up for myself

“Well I’ll be brief. I wanted to wish you luck and give you this.” As he pulled out a small thin box and opened it. Both Gloria and I were shock as to what it held.

“Great Oz Viyero.” I said my voice filled with so much love.

“These emeralds are gorgeous. Their like two shades darker a green then Elzie here.” Gloria said with approval.

“I thought you would like to have a choker that you can keep with you always. I know you don’t like all the girly stuff but I wanted to give you something special and something that will bring you luck and that will keep me with you always.” He explained as he put the emerald choker on my green neck.

“I love it. But not more than I love you.” I said after the choker was secure on my neck. When I turned to face him I knew that I had the biggest smile on my green makeup filled face. “I will never take it off. Thank you so much. I love you.” I said as I pulled him to me.

And then he shocked me by moving his head away from mine. “You love me huh? And you say you will never take off your new beautiful choker huh?” her asked. I knew he was fish for something but what?

“Yes.” I said wondering what he was thinking. 

“Well then that is good to know cause I love you too and this choker is just one was for me to show it. And this is another.” With that he pulled me sharply into his arms and kissed me with so much passion I thought that my legs were going to collapse underneath me.

“Ok lover boy we need you to leave so that we can get ready. So shoo.” While she spoke Gloria literally kicked Viyero out and I knew that she was going to talk boys with me now and not really prepare for our production that will begin in five hours.  
~~~***~~~  
Glinda’s POV  
It is now show time and I know that every one of the actors and actresses are nervous and scare for all of us know what can happen if everyone in the audience revolt against all of us including myself when they realize what it is that this play/ musical is about. As I looked around and watched as everyone got into their positions I could feel my heart pounding. 

“Okay everyone 5 minutes till show time. Get to your places.” I called out to everyone. 

“You ready to put that spell up?” I heard Eliza ask me quietly.

“Yes I am. And every seat in the theater is filled. Even Morrible and the Horrid Wizard are here.” I informed her.

“Oh well then this should be fun. Oh is Mr. Boq also known as the ‘Tin Man’ here as well as ‘Lion’?” she asked me. 

“Yes they are here too.” I answered. “Okay let’s get this spell up.” I said and together we made it to where no one could leave the theater until after the show. Now of course during intermission they will be allowed to get up and move around, as well as go to the restroom, however they will automatically come right back to the theater when the intermission is over and the second part is about to begin.

“Well that’s that. I better get to my place.” Eliza said as she walked to her position. Just then the music sounded and the musical/ play began.   
~~~***~~~  
Gloria’s POV  
As we began the play I heard everyone cheer when I floated down in our mechanical bubble. I knew, somehow I knew that this musical/ play will indeed a big success. Yet once Eliza walked on the stage all went quiet. 

“Oh, Miss Elphaba...; Many years I have waited; For a gift like yours to appear; Why I predict the wizard could make you his; Magic, grand vizier!; My dear, my dear; I’ll write at once to the wizard; Tell him of you in advance; With a talent like yours, dear, there is; A defin-ish chance; If you work as you should; You'll be making good” Bethane sang then exited off stage leaving Eliza to sing her first solo and boy did she sing. She really made me believe that she was her mother when she sang ‘The Wizard and I’ as I walked on the stage after her last note. This next song is one of my favorite song that I sing in this whole musical/ play.

“Dearest, Darlingest Momsy and Popsicle…” I said my lines 

“My dear father...” Eliza said hers then our song began. I must say that everyone in the audience and on stage had fun and enjoyed our song. We even had an applause at the end of the song.  
~~~***~~~  
Viyero’s POV  
“Oh! So you think I should just keep my mouth shut! Is that what you're saying?” Elza asked saying her lines perfectly and in full character.

“No, I'm…” I said trying to say a whole sentence yet Elza interrupted.

“Do you think I want to be this way? Do you think I want to care this much? Don't you know how much easier my life would be if I didn't?”

“Do you ever let anyone else talk?” I hollered trying to get a word in.

As we performed out scene I was able to get to the part that she and I finally touch. “Fine, if you don't want my help...”

“No, I do! Poor little thing, its heart is trembling... I didn't mean for...” 

“What did you mean to do? Why was I the only one you didn't do it to?” as I knelt down next to Elza I looked into her eyes. Even though I knew that we were portraying her mother and father I could still feel my emotions for her emerge. 

“Oh look, you're bleeding... it must have scratched you.” She said as she touched my forehead where the pretend cut was.

“Yea... or maybe it scratched me. I better get to safety... I mean the cub... get the cub to safety.” I could feel my body become in flames and was able to force myself to walk off stage like I was suppose to. 

“Fiyero...” Eliza called out to me. Then she began her song that Gloria had told me she re-wrote because of me. “Hands touch; Eyes meet; Sudden silence; Sudden heat; Hearts leap in a giddy whirl; He could be that boy; But I’m not that girl; Don't dream too far; Don't lose sight of ; Who you are; Don't remember that rush of joy; He could be that boy; But I’m not that girl; Every so often; We long to steal; To the land of "what-might-have-been"; But that doesn't soften the ache we feel; When reality sets back in; Blithe smile, lithe limb; She who's winsome, she wins him; Gold hair with a gentle curl; That's the girl he chose; And heaven knows; I’m not that girl; Don't wish; Don't start; Wishing only wounds the heart; I wasn't born for the rose and pearl; There's a girl I know; He loves her so; I’m not that girl...” As I listened and watched Eliza perform and sing her song I felt my heart beat with every word she sang. I could hear all emotions that she was feeling. She was amazing.  
~~~***~~~  
Eliza’s POV  
As the first half of our production neared the end I felt my nerves begin to go crazy for now was the time that me and Gloria sang ‘Defying Gravity’. ‘Well here goes nothing.’ I thought to myself.

“Elphie, just say you're sorry before it's too late. You can still be with the wizard; What you've worked and waited for; You can have all you ever wanted...” Gloria said and sang her lines. 

“I know...; But I don't want it; No, I can't want it; Anymore...; Something has changed within me; Something is not the same; I'm through with playing by the rules ; Of someone else's game!; Too late for second guessing; Too late to go back to sleep; It's time to trust my instincts; Close my eyes...; And leap; It's time to try defying gravity; I think I'll try defying gravity; And you can't pull me down” I sang making sure that I did my best to portray my mother the best way possible.

“Can't I make you understand; You're having delusions of grandure?” I knew that Gloria was really channeling Aunt Glinda every time she blocked or said/ sang her lines.

“I'm through excepting limits; 'Cuz someone says they're so; Some things I cannot change; But 'til I try I’ll never know!; Too long I’ve been afraid of; Losing love I guess I’d lost; Well if that's love; It comes at much too high a cost!; I’d sooner buy defying gravity; Kiss me goodbye I’m defying gravity; And you can't pull me down!” After I cast the exact spell that made the broom actually fly to me I said my lines. Showing my friendship and love for Gloria with every word I said. “Come with me... think of what we could do... together.; Unlimited, together we're unlimited; Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been, Glinda; Dreams the way we planned 'em”

“If we work in tandem.” Gloria sang as she grabbed hold of the broom with me.

“There’s no fight we cannot win; Just you and I defying gravity; With you and I defying gravity” as we both sang I could tell that our friendship was in fact that of what my mother and Aunt Glinda had and will hopefully have again.

“I hope you're happy; Now that you're choosing this.” I could hear Gloria’s emotions begin to arise. 

“You too. I hope it brings you bliss.” I too could feel my emotions begin to arise. Really channeling my mother and actually believing that this would be one of the last times that I saw my Gloria.

“I really hope you get it; And you don't live to regret it; I hope you're happy in the end!; I hope you're happy...; My friend...” together I knew that we really could do anything with the friendship no not friendship but the sisterly love that we have for one another.

As I took a deep breath I said my favorite lines that I had ever written. The lines that I wrote that really defined me as my mother’s daughter and the new ‘Wicked Witch of the West’ of Oz. “It's not her. She has nothing to do with. I'm the one you want. It's me. It's meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!” As I actually flew I could feel all eyes on me some were fear others were shock and the rest were you could say cheering me on. “So if you care to find me; Look to the western sky; As someone told me lately; Everyone deserves the chance to fly!; And if I’m flying solo; At least I’m flying free!; To those who ground me; Take a message back from me!; Tell them how I am defying gravity!!!; I'm flying high defying gravity!!!; And soon I’ll match them in renown; And nobody; In all of Oz...” I then flew my broom over towards the Wizard and Madam Morrible and sang, “No wizard that there is or was; Is ever gonna bring…; Me down!!!”

“I hope you’re happy” I heard Gloria sing to me as I heard our extras sing, “Look at her, she's wicked; Get her!!!”

“Bring me down!!!!” I sang putting my whole heart into what I hoped everyone would realize with our performance.

“No one mourns the wicked! So we've got to bring her...”

“Ohhhhhhhhhh!!!!!” I made sure that I held the last note as long as I could and I did.

“Down!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”


	14. 13- No Good Deed

Chapter 13: No Good Deed  
Viyero’s POV  
As Eliza sang the last note of Defying Gravity and the curtain closed you could hear a mixture of cheering and applause, confusion, and anger. As we prepared for the next half of the production both Eliza and Gloria kept themselves apart from the rest of the cast.

As we performed and it was time for me and Elza to sing and perform ‘As Long As Your Mine’ felt my heart beat increase. And then it was time to sing.

“Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight; I need help believing you're with me tonight; My wildest dreamings could not for see; Lying beside you with you wanting me; If just for this moment; As long as you're mine; I've lost all resistance; And crossed some borderline; And if it turns out; It's over too fast; I'll make every last moment last; As long as you're mine...” Elza sang. As she sang I felt my whole body burst into flames. 

‘Great Oz I love her’ I thought as I took a breath then sang my part with all the love that I possessed. “Maybe I’m brainless, maybe I’m wise; But you've got me seeing through different eyes; Somehow I’ve fallen under your spell; and somehow I’m feeling; It's up that I fell”

As we sang together our body’s moved as one. I knew that Elza felt the heat of my body for I also felt the heat from hers. “Every moment, as long as you're mine; I'll wake up my body; And make up for lost time”

“Say there's no future; For us as a pair...” I sang showing how badly I didn’t want this to be true for her and I.

“And though I may know; I don't care; If just for this moment; As long as you're mine; Come be how you want to; And see how bright we shine!; Borrow the moonlight; Until it is through; And know I'll be here holding you...; As long as you're mine...” as our body’s moved as one it came time for us to kiss and show our love in front of everyone in the audience.

“What? What is it?” I asked as Elza backed away from our almost kiss.

“It’s nothing. It’s just… for the first time… I feel… wicked.” She said then once again she caught me off guard and kissed me. And I knew that with that kiss both of our body’s literally burst into flames.  
~~~***~~~  
Eliza’s POV  
As they carried Viyero off of the stage and I heard Gloria scream “Fiyeroooo.” I emerged on stage filled with the emotion loss and defeat. Giving this next song all that I had. Showing all of Oz how my mother felt and I would feel should they really take my Viyero away from me. You could say that this song was a warning to all that I would avenge all that I hold dear without any remorse.

“Fiyero!!!!” I yelled my emotions showing that I actually loss my Viyero instead of me acting like I did. “Eleka nahmen nahmen atum atum eleka nahmen; Eleka nahmen nahmen atum atum eleka nahmen; Let his flesh not be torn let his blood leave no stain; Will they beat him, let him feel no pain...; Let his bones never break and however they try to destroy him; Let him never die, let him never die!; Eleka nahmen nahmen atum atum eleka nahmen; Eleka nahmen nahmen atum atum eleka... Eleka; Uh! What good is this chanting?; I don't even know what I’m reading; I don't even know what trick I ought to try!; Fiyero where are you?! Already dead or bleeding?; One more disaster I can add to my generous supply!; No good deed goes unpunished; No act of charity goes unresented; No good deed goes unpunished; That's my new creed; My road of good intentions; Led where such roads always lead; No good deed; Goes unpunished!; Nessa...; Doctor Dillamond...; Fiyero...; Fiyerooooo!!!” I almost cried and burst into sobs when I yelled for my Viyero and my father. As I composed myself I continued with the song that no one until now apart from Gloria and Aunt Glinda have ever seen or heard before. “One question haunts and hurts; Too much, too much to mention; Was I really seeking good; Or just seeking attention?; Is that all good deeds are when looked at with an ice cold eye?; If that's all good deeds are; Maybe that's the reason why; No good deed goes unpunished; All helpful urges should be circumvented; No good deed goes unpunished; Sure, I meant well, well look at what well meant did!; Alright, enough, so be it!; So be it then...; Let all of Oz be agreed; I'm wicked through and through; Since I could not succeed; Fiyero saving you; I promise no good deed; Will I attempt to do again ever again!; No good dead, will I do; Again!!!!!!!!” As my last note ended I heard a humongous round of applause. ‘Wow they really liked it.’ I thought to myself.  
~~~***~~~  
Gloria’s POV  
As it came to the end of the production and came time for the song that Elzie told me that she wrote not only for her mother and Glinda but she also wrote it for me and her. It was our song. And in truth in my heart it was indeed our song.

“Now it's up to you; For both of us; Now it's up to you. You're the only friend I've ever had.” Elzie sang and said. I could hear her love for me in her voice.

“And I've had so many friends... but only one that mattered. I've heard it said; That people come into our lives for a reason; Bringing something we must learn; And we are led to those; Who help us most to grow; If we let them; And we help them in return; Well, I don't know if I believe that's true; But I know I’m who I am today; Because I knew you; Like a commit pulled from orbit; As it passes a sun; Like a stream that meets a boulder; Half way through the wood; Who can say if I’ve been changed for the better?; But, because I knew you...; I have been changed; For good...” I sang tears beginning to roll down my face.

“It well may be; That we will never meet again; In this lifetime; So let me say before we part; So much of me; Is made of what I learned from you; You'll be with me; Like a handprint on my heart...; And now whatever way our stories end; I know you have re-written mine; By being my friend...; Like a ship blown from it's mooring; By a wind off the sea; Like a sea drop by a sky bird ; In a distant wood; Who can say if I’ve been changed for the better?; But because I knew you” Elzie sang with tears strolling down her cheeks as well. 

“Because I knew you; I have been changed...; For good...” we both sang our emotions really showing.

“And just to clear the air; I ask forgiveness for the things I’ve done; You blame me for.” Elzie sang letting me know that she was singing this song really for me and not for her mother and Glinda.

“But then I guess, we know there's blame to share” I sang thinking back on how me and Elzie started out.

“And none of it seems to matter anymore!” As we both sang different lyrics at the same time both of us thinking about how far our friendship and sisterly love has come to this moment.

“Who can say if I’ve been changed for the better?” I sang now not able to control my tears.

“I do believe I have been changed for the better.” As I looked into Elzie’s eyes I could see that she was in the same situation as I was.

“And, because I knew you” I choked out trying to keep my voice from cracking.

“Because I knew you” Elzie sang her voice steady as she placed her hands on my shoulders.

“Because I knew you; I have been changed; For good...” As we held our note as once it ended we hugged. 

‘I don’t care if the audience liked this performance or not. I know in my heart that this is the best thing that I have ever done or will ever do again. And as the song says, ‘because I knew you Elzie, I have been changes for good and forever.’ I thought to myself. As I continued with the performance.


	15. 14 The Return of the Wicked Witch of the West

Chapter 14: The Return Of The Wicked Witch of The West  
Eliza’s POV  
When it came time for me and Gloria to take our bows I turned to her and said, “You ready for this?”

“I am. Are you ready for the big applause that your going to receive?” She asked me with a raised eyebrow and a big smile on her face.

“Are you kidding me? You and I both know that the one to get the biggest applause will be you.” I replied. 

“Well we’ll see.” And with that the both of us walked onto the stage and the whole audience apart from the Wizard and Madam Morrible stood up and applauded. After Gloria took her bow and it was time for me to take mine, I felt my heart begin to beat hard with fear and anticipation. But to my shock when I took my bow the applause from Gloria actually got a little bit louder. After the whole cast took a bow together I knew that it was time for me to answer the questions that I knew that our audience had. Especially Boq also known to all of Oz as the ‘Tin Man’ and the Lion. “I would like to thank all of you for not only coming but also staying all through our performance. Now I know that you all might have a lot of questions as to what you just saw and before I allow you to ask them I would like to formally introduce myself. My name is Eliza Thropp Tiggular. I am the daughter of Elphaba Thropp and Fiyero Tiggular. And I’m not wearing any make up. I am just like my mother when it comes to my skin. But I don’t care that I’m green. In fact I’m proud to be green and her daughter. Just like I am proud of all of these people, students, sons, daughters, family, and now I can say friends. I’m proud that they stood by me and opened their minds as to what had happened with my mother and how she was an innocent.” I preached out.

“She is not an innocent. Its cause of her that I’m now made of tin. It was her spell that made it so.” Boq the ‘Tin Man’ stood up and said in anger.

“Biq please sit down.” Aunt Glinda asked as she came into view.

“It’s BOQ! Geeze you still can’t say it right.” Boq said. “And I will not sit down. She is just like her mother. She’s telling us all lies about our Wizard.” 

I heard some people cheer with what Boq had said but I also saw that some were quiet like they were thinking about what they had just heard and seen.

“Look Mr. Boq could you please come up to the stage. Please. I won’t harm you or any one here for that matter. However, what I want to say I wish to say it to you and not to you and the audience.” I asked and pleaded. 

With much reluctance Boq said, “Fine.” And walked up to the stage. His tin body making some noise as he walked.

When he walked up to me and the most of the cast had left to get some water and to change I said, “Now Boq do you remember the day that my mother turned you into tin?” I asked.

~~~***~~~  
Boq’s POV  
“Now Mr. Boq, do you remember the day that my mother turned you into tin?” she asked me. What nerve did she have to bring this up to me and to ask me this in front of almost all of Oz.

“Yes of course I do. It’s not a part of my life that I can ever forget.” I said my voice harsh and filled with anger and loathing.

“Ok. Well do you remember my Aunt Nessarose reading from my mother’s book?” She asked. 

‘Where in Oz was she going with this?’ I asked myself. “Yes”

“Well do you remember your chest beginning to hurt like you were losing the ability to breath. Like your heart was denigrating or really breaking?” she then asked.

“H…how did you know that?” I asked as the memories began to reappear.

“I read my mother’s diaries. Look my Aunt Nessarose was angry with you for lying to her about your affection towards Aunt Glinda and for that she took my mother’s book out of her hands and read from it. It was the spell that she was reading and the pain in her heart that she cast a spell that was removing your heart with magic and killing you. My mother was trying to tell my aunt to stop but it was too late. So to save you she cast another spell and the result was turning your body into tin. But she did so to save you.” This green child of the ‘Wicked Witch of the West’ explained.

“But Nessarose said that she tried to stop the ‘Wicked Witch’. She said…”

“She said so because she loved you and she didn’t want to lose you or admit to you that it was because of her that my mother had to turn you into tin to save your life.” She explained. “And is Mr. Lion here?” she asked.

“Y…y…yes I’m here.” Lion called out with fear. “D…d…do you w…w…want me t…t…t come up t…th…there?” He asked with fear.

“No that’s ok. I know that you will be very uncomfortable and I don’t want to cause you any pain or discomfort.” She said. As I looked at this person I noticed that she looked exactly like the ‘Wicked Witch of the West’ not only her skin color but her outlook as well. I saw in her facial expression warmth, kindness, and I think truth. “I just wanted to tell you that not only did my mother save Mr. Boq here but she saved you as well. You might not remember this as clearly but when the new professor brought you into class that day, my mother was abhorred. She never meant to frighten you, she just wanted to save you. However at that point in her life her powers weren’t in control so when she got angry her power went off. But she never and I mean never wanted to hurt you she wanted to save you.” She explained. And as I recalled that day I knew that what she was saying was true.

“She lies!” yelled the Wizard in anger and fury.

“Excuse me but I can’t lie. I accidently put a spell on me when I was younger and it backfired. So yeah I can’t lie.” She said informing all of us of this.

“And Wizard you, Morrible, and I both know that she’s not. That what was just performed is all true.” Miss. Glinda spoke as she stood by Eliza, I believe her name was.

“It is not. You silly little girl.” Morrible added.

“Look I didn’t create this performance to make you all believe that I’m right and the Wizard is wrong. I created it and we, the whole cast and Aunt Glinda performed it to allow you to decide for yourselves on what actually happened. Now I got all of my facts from my mother’s diaries and Aunt Glinda. So its up to you on what you believe but before you decide open up your hearts and minds about the possibility that what you have just seen might just be what actually happen.” She preached. I looked around and saw that everyone was doing what she had asked. “Oh and Wizard… or should I say grandfather?”

“What do you want you insolent little girl??” the Wizard asked with pure anger and hatred.

“I just wanted to let you know that you didn’t succeed in getting rid of my mother or my father.” She called and announced.

“What?!?” Both Morrible and the Wizard asked in unison and confusion. 

‘What does she mean that the Wizard didn’t get rid of the ‘Wicked Witch of the West’?’ I asked myself in confusion.

“See for yourself, all of you.” And after saying that she pointed to the ceiling and flying down on a broom was none other than Elphaba Thropp the ‘Wicked Witch of the West’ and Fiyero Tiggular. Both alive and well though Fiyero looks like a scarecrow but other than that they were alive. And they were back.


	16. 15- Wizard and Morrible Exposed

Chapter 15: The Wizard and Morrible Exposed  
Glinda’s POV  
As everyone looked up there in the flesh was my Elphie and Fiyero. ‘They really are alive.’ I thought to myself with happiness and joy. 

“Great Oz.” I heard everyone in the audience say all with mixed emotions.

“So you see my mother is alive and she was wrongly accused.” Eliza said with a bit of authority. “And Mr. Boq, I believe I can help you.” With that Eliza walked up to Biq and placed her hands on him. One was over where his heart would have been and the other on his head. While she muttered a chant Biq slowly transformed back to how he was before he was turned to tin. “And now you have a heart. One that the Wizard couldn’t give you back.” She said with a sweet smile on her face.

“Oh great Oz… how?” he asked all of us were shocked that she undid the spell that was cast upon him.

“Well think of it as a gift so that you can forgive my mother.” She said not really explaining how she did what she did.

“Thank you. And Elphaba I’m sorry. I didn’t know that you turned me to tin to save my life.” Biq said as he walked up to Elphie.

“It’s ok Boq. “ Elphie then turned her attention towards me. “Hey Glinda. It’s been a while.” She said. I couldn’t hold myself back anymore. I ran up to her with tears streaming in my eyes and down my cheeks. 

“Elphie.” I sobbed as we embraced. I just couldn’t let her go. I missed her so much. “How could you do this to me? I thought both you and Fiyero were dead.” I sodded never wanting to let her go.

“Oh Glinda it was to dangerous. I didn’t want to put you in any danger.” She began to sob back.

“Hey ‘Green Bean’. Great show.” Fiyero said as he held his arms out wide. 

“Daddy.” Eliza screamed with glee as she jumped into Fiyero’s arms. “Oh and daddy I have a gift for you as well.” With that everyone on stage stopped what they were doing and turned to face and watch Eliza for what she was about to do. Placing her hands the same places that she did with Biq, she began to mutter something though no one but Fiyero and herself could hear what she was saying. And just like Biq, Fiyero began to transform back into his original handsome as ever self. “Love you daddy.” Eliza said when the transformation was complete and she gave him a hug.

“Yero?” Elphie asked as she got out of our embrace.

“Hey Fae. I’m back.” Fiyero said with a smile.

“Yes well you always did look handsome and hot in my eyes.” Elphie said as she and Fiyero came into each other’s arms.

“In your eyes yes. Great Oz I love you Fae.”

“And I you Yero.” And with that they kissed.  
~~~***~~~  
Eliza’s POV  
Instead of watching my parents make out I made my way over to where Gloria, Mellow, and Viyero were standing. “Viyero.” I screamed with happiness and love as I leapt into his arms.

“Oh my beautiful green goddess Elza. You were amazing.” He said as he caught me and started twirling me around.

“So were you my love. So were you.” I replied as I started kissing him.

“Hey what about me?” I heard Gloria ask.

As I hooped out of Viyero’s arms I skipped over to Gloria and said, “You were amazing too, sis.” As I pulled her into my embrace.

“Thank you.” Gloria said with a big smile on my face.

“And what about me over here huh? What about your brother Lizie?” Mellow asked feeling a little bit left out.

“You my beloved Mellow were awesome and wonderful. Thank you for helping me and believing in me.” I said as I leapt into his arms and he then began to twirl me around just like Viyero did just moments ago.

“You insolent girl.” I heard the Wizard say in anger. “How dare you come here and spread your lies among everyone in Oz?”

“But I didn’t Wizard. I merely set the records straight and told the citizens of Oz who are here what actually happened.” I said as I got out of Mellow’s embrace. As I began to walk towards the balcony where the Wizard and Morrible sat I knew that right behind me was not only Mellow but Gloria and Viyero.

“You are just like your mother, spreading nothing but lies.” Morrible said with just as much anger.

“Really Morrible? Are you really going to stand there and say that when I’m standing right here?” My mother asked. 

“I speak the truth of the Wizard and of what really happened. All you and your horrid daughter do is spread lies.” Morrible said in anger.

“No you and the Wizard are the liars.” Aunt Glinda said her anger rising. “I was a fool to sit back and allow you both to lie but I’ve learned from my mistake and I will not allow you both to continue with your lies.” 

“Oh really?” The Wizard asked and with a movement of his hands and in a blink of an eye he held Viyero in his grasp. His hand on Viyero’s throat.

“Nooo!” I screamed in fear.

“Now I want all of you to admit that you all have been lying.” The Wizard ordered all of us.

I quickly turned to Gloria and whispered, “Remember the gift that I gave you a couple of days ago?” 

“Yes. Why?” She whispered back.

“Cause you’re gonna have to use it to help me.” Without another word I chanted a spell and within seconds I took the place of Viyero in the Wizards grasp and Viyero was safe on the ground.

“Well Elphaba it seems you have a brave child.” The Wizard said as he tightened his grasp on my neck.

“Let her go.” My mother begged, I could hear the fear in her voice.

“Not until you say that you all were lying.” He ordered once again.

“No we won’t.” Gloria said as she showed all the gift that I had given her, white angelic wings. And she then flew up to attack not only the Wizard but Morrible as well. “Let her go.” She ordered.

“Fine.” As he said that I felt something pierce my neck and my whole body go limp and that was when he dropped me off his balcony.

“Elza.” I heard Viyero cry out. Then before I hit the ground hard I felt two strong arms catch me. As I weakly opened my eyes I saw that it was Viyero flying my broom. 

“Viyero.” I said as I passed out in his arms.


	17. 16 No One Will Bring Me Down

Chapter 16: No One Will Bring Me Down  
Fiyero’s POV  
“Viyero.” I heard my little green bean say just before she passed out. As I watched this kid Viyero closely I noticed that he had tears in his eyes.

“Elza. Please my beautiful green goddess wake up.” He begged and to everyone’s dismay she did not open her eyes.

“Fiyero.” My wife Fae said as she walked into my arms with tears in her eyes. 

As I looked around every guy in the theater had a girl or two in their arms and everyone had tears in their eyes.

“You fucken bastard.” I heard the girl who played Glinda scream in anger.

“How dare you speak to me the Wizard of Oz that way.” I heard the Wizard say.

“You’re no Wizard of Oz.” I watched as the Viyero kid gently laid my Eliza on the stage and stood. “You are the wicked one. Not Mrs. Elphaba, not Eliza, not Miss Glinda, or anyone else in Oz apart from Morrible. But you… I don’t believe that you are our ‘Wonderful Wizard of Oz’. You’re instead our Wicked Wizard of Oz. Who has no gift except that of causing pain and spreading lies.” 

“Yeah.” Cheered and yelled everyone in the theater.

And with that Viyero began to walk off stage. “I just hope you now realize that by killing Eliza you have both just exposed yourselves. Cause now all of Oz knows and can see you both for what you truly are. Wicked to the core and a disgrace to everyone in Oz.” and with that Viyero left tears in his eyes and flowing down his cheeks.

“I don’t need to stand here and listen to this rubbish. Morrible lets go.” The Wizard said and both he and Morrible walked down the stairs of their balcony seat.

“Eliza… Eliza sweetheart wake up.” I looked over and saw Fae, Glinda, and the girl who portrayed Glinda surrounding my precious green bean. Trying to awaken her.

“Your Lizie’s father, right sir?” Asked the kid who portrayed Boq in my daughter’s play. 

“Yes I am. And you are?” I asked wanting to know why this kid was asking me if I was Eliza’s father or not.

“My name is Mickeyellow, but Lizie calls…called me Mellow.” He lightly chuckled before continuing as if trying to remember Eliza calling him his nickname. “Well I just wanted to tell you that I see… I mean saw your daughter and not only my best friend but also as my sister. I actually made a promise at the beginning of the school year when we first met that I would protect her and not allow any harm to come to her…. I just wish that I could have kept that promise better and maybe if I had she… she…” this Mickeyellow kid began to cry, even though I could tell that he was trying to be strong for me and my Fabala/ Fae.

“Son, listen to me. If I know my daughter and if she is anything like her mother then I know that she would not want us to mourn.” I gently put a comforting hand on his shoulders. “Why don’t you tell me how you and she met? Were you frightened of her when you saw that she not only had green skin but that she also looked like her mother?” I asked trying to see how my green bean met this fella and how they became such good friends.

“She actually asked me that very thing when we first met. We bumped into each other. And when I helped her up she kept her face hidden by her hair. Well before she cut her hair that is. And well when we shook each other’s hands and I said that it was a pleasure meeting her she … she looked and me with shock. She even asked me if I was frightened or even disgusted by her and who she resembled. And I’ll tell you sir what I told her. ‘Unlike the other citizens of Oz I don’t believe everything that the Wizard says. Sorry but I prefer facts over gossip, as does the rest of my family. I mean for all we know the ‘Wicked Witch of the West’ could have been framed and not at all as wicked as the Wizard had lead us to believe.’ You see sir, not everyone in Oz really believed all that the Wizard said however we were scared to speak against him.”

“Why were you scared to speak against him?” Boq asked as he walked up to where Mickeyellow and I were standing.

“Well for my family we thought that if the Wizard can turn all of Oz against Mrs. Elphaba, then what’s from stopping him from turning Oz against the rest of us. I mean look what he did to the Animals and to you and Mrs. Elphaba. And now to Lizie just for standing up for what’s right and speaking out against him.” Mickeyellow explained. 

I looked over to Boq who was just as shocked as I was with what Mickeyellow had said. Before we could say another word we heard cheering beginning to erupt. As we looked we saw that Eliza was beginning to stand up and that she was alive and well.

Eliza’s POV  
“Well for my family we thought that if the Wizard can turn all of Oz against Mrs. Elphaba, then what’s from stopping him from turning Oz against the rest of us. I mean look what he did to the Animals and to you and Mrs. Elphaba. And now to Lizie just for standing up for what’s right and speaking out against him.” I heard Mellow say as I opened my eyes. 

As I looked up I saw my mother, Aunt Glinda. and… “Glory Glor?” I said as I pulled her into a tight sisterly hug.

“Elzie. Don’t you ever scare me like that again.” She said as she squeezed me with all of her might. As I began to stand up I heard cheering beginning to erupt. 

“Lizie?” I looked over toward Mellow, my father and Boq who were all looking at me with disbelief and joy.

“Hey Mellow.” I said as I opened my arms for him. He quickly ran to me and lifted me up. Tears streaming down his tan cheeks and tears glistening in his eyes. 

“Hey Mellow? Is that all you have to say is ‘Hey Mellow?’” he asked as he chuckled lightly. 

“Well…”

“Lizie I love you, but don’t you ever scare me like that again.” He said in a stern voice as he set me back down to where my feet were on the floor, and then he pulled me into a brotherly tight embrace. “Please promise me that you will never scare me like that again.” I heard his voice crack as he held me as if it was the last time that he ever would hold me again.

“I promise Mellow.” I then turned to everyone that was on the stage and everyone that was in the audience. All had tears of joy and relief in their eyes. “I wish to say something to everyone who is here. I have used my powers to protect all of you and your loved ones from any harm that might come to you. As long as you all believe in the truth then the spell will never leave you or family. Underneath your seats is a copy of a book that I wrote, similar to that of my musical/ play. It is yours to keep and share. I know that you all are scared to stand up to the Wizard and I guess I can’t blame you. For even though he now has some power his words and lies is what will hurt us in the end. I mean… you all learned the truth about what he did to my mother and Aunt Glinda and my father. You all know what was done to all the Animals that are in Oz. I know that it will be tough and that it will be hard, and again I know that you all are scared. But I say that our supposed ‘Wonder Wizard of Oz’ needs to learn that he and his lies are no longer welcomed here in Oz. That we no longer need him and that he can no longer control us.” As I looked around I saw that everyone was indeed listening to my words and as I looked towards my mother, father , Aunt Glinda, Boq, Mellow, Gloria, and all of my friends that were on the stage I knew what I had to do. I knew what my path was, and what we all needed in order to defeat our ‘Horrid, Wicked, and Lying Wizard of Oz’. “We can do this but we all need to stand together. We all must believe in not only ourselves but each other. From this day forward if you wish to stand up and fight with me then I welcome you all. For now you all are not only citizens of Oz, but also my family and friends. And I make a vow to all of you today that if it’s the last thing that I do, together with all those who will stand by me, we will rid Oz of this plague known as the ‘Wonderful Wizard of Oz’ and not only will we expose him to the rest of Oz, but we will also show him that we no longer will stand by and allow him to do as he pleases. This is our home and he is no longer welcomed. And if it’s a fight he wants then it’s a fight he’ll get. Now whose will stand by me?” I asked as I looked around. I saw hesitation in everyone’s eyes.

“I will stand by you.” I heard Mellow say as he stood proudly next to me.

“As will I.” Gloria added as she too stood on the other side of me.

“You can count on us sweetheart.,” I heard my father and mother say in unison as they too stood beside me.

“And me. I have stayed quiet long enough and you know the saying that ‘paybacks a bitch’. And well to the Wizard and Morrible so am I.” Aunt Glinda said as she stood next to my mother.

“And since I owe you Elphaba and your family an apology for all of my actions that I have done to assist the Wizard, I swear to you all that you can count on me. I will fight and I will help spread the truth about what really happened.” Boq said as he walked up to Aunt Glinda and my parents.

“And you can count on us.” Said everyone else that was on the stage as they all stepped forward next to Mellow.

“Will you all, the true citizens of Oz stand with us and help us?” I asked my eyes pleading everyone in the audience to say that they will join us.

“Yeah!” Yelled and cheered the entire theater as everyone stood with strength and confidence in their eyes. 

“That is good. Now I will leave you all in the care of my mother, father, Aunt Glinda and friends that are on the stage. Together they will help prepare you.” I announced as I held my arm out for my broom to fly to my hand.

“Where are you going?” My mother asked.

“There is something that I must do and retrieve if we are to be able to defeat the Wizard and Morrible. I swear on my life and soul that ii will return.” I swore as I got on my broom. “Mellow please tell Viyero what is going on and….” I began to say yet all words were loss for I no longer knew if Viyero still loved me.

“I will Lizie I give you my word.” Mellow said as he pulled Gloria into his arms.

As I flew out the door I heard every one in the theater run out the building and cheer me on as I flew. I smiled as I saw Viyero crying and slowly walking away.

As I began to fly higher in the sky I sang the words that now felt more a part of me than ever before. “So if you all care to find me; Look to the western sky; As someone told me lately; Everyone deserves the chance to fly!” I looked down at Viyero who had a look of shock, joy, and confusion on his face. With a smile I sang, “And though I’m flying solo; At least I’m flying free!; To those who ground me; Take a message back from me!; Tell them how I am defying gravity!!!; I'm flying high defying gravity!!!; And soon I’ll match them in renown;” I turned my broom around and looked at everyone that I knew were going to stand by me and who were now no only citizens of Oz but also my family. I looked at them my eyes ensuring them all that I will return to them and fight with them. And nobody; In all of Oz….” I then made my voice louder hoping that the Wizard and Morrible could hear. “No wizard that there is or was;” I tuned back to reassure not only my parents, Aunt Glinda, Mellow, and Gloria, but also Viyero and I noticed that he had a questioning look on his face. I used my mind and said to him ‘I promise you my Viyero, my love that no one…’ before I sang “Is ever gonna bring…; Me down!!!”

“Be safe and come back to me my love and my Elza ” I heard Viyero sing to me with all the love that he had for me in his voice and soul, as I also heard everyone else sing in unison, “Look at her, she's wicked; Let her!!!”

With the biggest smile that I could give I sang, “Bring me down!!!!” I sang putting my whole heart and soul into the words that I sang hoping that everyone could hear the message that I was sending them all

“No one mourns the wicked! So we’ll help her bring the Wizard...”

“Ohhhhhhhhhh!!!!!” I made sure that I held the last note as long as I could as I flew away giving all the promise of not only hope for tomorrow but hope for a brighter future.

And as I flew away I heard all who were either in or saw my musical/ play sing and hold their note until I was no longer in sight, “Down!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”


	18. 17 No One Mourns The Wicked pt 1

Chapter 17: No One Mourns The Wicked Pt 1  
The Wizard’s POV  
As Morrible and I were almost to my Emerald castle I heard in the distance the voice of my apparently granddaughter as well as that of all those who were at the theater, all of whom were singing and I knew by the words that they were singing that it was meant for me to hear as well as everyone else in Oz.

“So if you all care to find me; Look to the western sky; As someone told me lately; Everyone deserves the chance to fly! And though I’m flying solo; At least I’m flying free!; To those who ground me; Take a message back from me!; Tell them how I am defying gravity!!!; I'm flying high defying gravity!!!; And soon I’ll match them in renown. And nobody; In all of Oz, No Wizard that there is or was; Is ever gonna bring…; Me down!!!”

“Look at her, she's wicked; Let her!!!” I heard all the citizens that were over there at the theater sing. 

As both Morrible and I looked to the sky I noticed that Eliza’s focus was on us as she sang, “Bring me down!!!!”

“No one mourns the wicked! So we’ll help her bring the Wizard...”

“Ohhhhhhhhhh!!!!!” She sang as she flew away towards the Western Woods, while everyone else sang, “Down!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” 

“This is bad my Wizard.” Morrible said as we entered the sanctuary of my beloved castle. 

“I know Morrible. But we unfortunately can’t undo what it is that she has just done. We can only prepare ourselves with preventing what might be.” I explained as I thought of the reason for her to go to the Western Woods and what it is she plans to do there.

“What do you mean your Wizardness? I mean what could that girl possibly do? No one in Emerald City would ever believe all that those people in the theater now believe to be true. And you remember how the people reacted when Glinda the Good…” I heard the venom in Morrible’s voice as she said Glinda’s name. “Sent you away in the first place. They all rioted. And I know that they will riot again and that they will give their lives to protect you for you are our Wonderful Wizard of Oz.” Morrible explained as she and I walked into my office.

“That is true, however they might begin to doubt me should they read that horrid book that she has written. And they will doubt me even more should they see Elphaba and Fiyero alive and well, along with Glinda sticking by them as well as that Boq character and Lion. I mean who knows how much damage they could inflict by their words and actions. We need to make more of that shot that I gave that Eliza for we now know that it works and prepare our armies for I have a feeling that she is leaving to prepare an army to defeat me.” I explained as I watched my granddaughter and now enemy fly away.

“Yes your greatness. But I still think that we should now do something about your son.” Morrible said in a matter of urgency.

“What do you mean? What’s wrong with Wizario? Is he ill?” I asked my concern growing.

“No it’s not that its….well he was not only there at the performance but he was also the one who portrayed you in the play. Sir I feel and truly fear that she has gotten to him. I fear he might turn on you my Wizard and join the new rebellion against you. And with his now half sister back from the dead who knows what lies they will tell him about you.” Morrible explained. 

“Well when you see him tell him that I wish to speak with him immediately.” 

“Yes you’re your greatness.” And with that Morrible left me to think about the upcoming battle with my on flesh and blood and the fact that Elphaba was still alive, and that she had a daughter that seems to be more powerful than her.


	19. 18 The Beginning to the End

Chapter 18: The Beginning to the End  
Boq’s POV  
It’s now been six months since that fateful day when Eliza, Elphaba and Fiyero’s daughter flew into our lives and unveiled all the lies that our beloved Wizard had told us. Also on that fateful day more and more citizens of Oz have been seeing the Wizard for what he truly is. With this going on the Wizard and Morrible have been gathering their armies for the upcoming battle along with all the citizens of Oz that see the Wizard for who he is. However we all can’t help but wonder where Eliza went when she flew into the Western Woods. Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda and I have all searched the woods but to no avail. 

As time moves on I begin to get to know Elphaba for who she truly is and she and I to my surprise become great friends. She can’t stop saying how proud she is of her daughter for all that she has done. Fiyero and Glinda say the same thing. Speaking of Glinda it has been exactly 17 years since I was turned into tin and since Eliza was able to not only turn her father back to his human state bot me as well; well Glinda and I have been getting to know each other and I believe since I’m not as obsessive and well as I was when we were going to Shiz I feel that we have really become close and possibly even more than friends. 

“Oh there you are Boq.” I heard Fiyero say as he walked up to me by the window of his home.

“Yep I’m here.” I replied as I watched Elphaba and Glinda talk and work on Elphaba’s garden.

“You thinking about Glinda?” He asked me in this know all tone.

“Not just her but everyone. I mean it’s been 6 months since I got my life back, and it’s been 6 months since all of Oz had begun to change and prepare for battle.” I said with confliction in my voice. 

“And 6 months since not only Fae and I returned from the dead but also since our little girl, my Green bean flew off towards the Great Gillikin Forest.” He stated as he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. “A lot has happened in these past 6 months. You and Glinda have gotten closer then you ever were at Shiz, and you’ve become one of Fae’s and my closest friends. I know that this might be a little weird for you but Fae and I were talking and since we’re back in Oz and as soon as Eliza returns we were wondering if you would do us the honor in becoming Eliza’s godfather. I mean she really doesn’t have that much family and you and Glinda apart from Fae and I are the only family she has apart from her friends.”

“Fiyero wait.” I said interrupting him trying to absorb all that he had just said to me. “You both want me to be your daughter’s godfather? Are you sure? I mean I’m honor, truly I am its just well are you sure you want me to be her godfather?” I asked in shock and a hint of joy.

“Boq, my friend, nothing could make me or Fae happier than having you apart of our family.” He replied as he pulled me into a brotherly hug.   
~~~***~~~  
Gloria’s POV  
“Gloria assemble everyone at my parents’ house. You, Mellow, Viyero and all of Oz who are willing to go to battle with the Wizard and take back Oz and return it to the way it was before he arrived here.” I heard Elzie say in my head. 

“Um Mickey.” I called uncertainty in my voice.

“What is it Glor? You ok? You’re not having second thoughts are you?” He asked fear in his voice.

“What? Second thoughts about what?” I asked wondering what in the world he was talking about.

“Second thoughts about marrying me.” He replied confusion on his face.

“Oh great Oz no. There is no doubt in my mind that you are the only one that I want to spend the rest of my life with and marry.” I said as I pulled him down and into a loving kiss.

As we broke apart he said, “Ok that’s good to hear. But then why did you call me in here? I was just about to ask Viyero to be my best man. He’s in the other room you know.”

“He is?” I asked. Mickey just nodded his head yes. “Viyero get your butt in here now!” I yelled knowing that what I had to say I needed to say in front of him as well. 

“Ow. Gloria, did you have to yell in my ear?” Mickey asked me as he rubbed his ears.

“Sorry.” I apologized. Just then Viyero entered the room his heartbroken orah very noticeable.

“What do you need Gloria?” He asked in a dead tone.

“I just got a message from Elzie instructing me to gather everyone at her parents’ house.” I said a smile now on my face as I saw a flicker of life return to Viyero’s eyes.

“W…what?” Viyero asked not believing what I had just said.

“Gloria don’t play with us. Are you sure you heard a message from Lizie?” Mickeyellow asked as he too had a look of life in his eyes.

“Yes I’m sure now come on we have to gather everyone in the resistance against the Wizard and gather at Mr. and Mrs. Tiggular’s house. So come on.” And with that we all set off to gather all that said they would fight with us and gathered and the Tiggular’s residence awaiting for Eliza our new Wicked Witch Of The West to return to us.


	20. 19 No One Mourns The Wicked Pt 2

Chapter 19: No One Mourns The Wicked Pt 2  
Viyero’s POV  
As we all gathered at the Tiggular’s residence we couldn’t help but wonder what it was that Elzie had been doing these past 6 months. Last I saw her before she flew away was her lifeless body on the ground after the Wizard poisoned her with who know what that green stuff was. Then next thing I knew she had this determined look on her face and she flew off into the Western Woods not to be heard from since. Since she left the guy Wizario who portrayed the Wizard in Elza’s play was murdered 2 weeks ago. He was just one of the people in our resistance. But now 2 weeks after his death we hear from Elza and she asks us to meet here. 

“Look over there!” A young munchkin called as she pointed towards the woods. And before all of our eyes we see all these Animals walking like they did before the Wizard ordered them to act like animals. And there in the Western Sky along with thousands of flying monkeys, there was Eliza. My Eliza, alive and well. I can’t believe my Green goddess is back.  
~~~***~~~  
Eliza’s POV  
As I flew into view of my parents’ home I saw a big crowd gathered there. I felt my spirits soar and I sang the one part of my song that I call my own as we approached. “So if you all care to find me; Look to the western sky; As someone has told me lately; Everyone deserves the chance to fly!” I looked down at Viyero and Gloria, Mellow, and my family who all had a look of shock, joy, and excitement. With a smile I sang, “And though I might have been flying solo; At least I’m flying free!; To all of those who ground me; Take a message back from me!; Tell them how I am defying gravity!!!; I'm flying high defying gravity!!!; And soon I’ll match them in renown;” as I got closer and all of my new recruits came to a halt I steadied my broom and looked from them to Emerald City where I knew the Wizard and Morrible were preparing their armies and sang with a promise of our victory in my voice. “And nobody; In all of Oz….” I then made my voice louder hoping that the Wizard and Morrible could hear. “No wizard that there is or was; Is ever gonna bring…; Me down!!!”

“Look at her, she's wicked; Let her!!!” I heard everyone in the crowd sing in unison

With the biggest smile that I could give I sang, “Bring me down!!!!” I sang putting my whole heart and soul into the words that I sang hoping that everyone could hear the message that I was sending them all as I landed my broom and walked over towards Viyero who had the look of joy and love in his eyes.

“No one mourns the wicked! So we’ll help her bring the Wizard...”

“Ohhhhhhhhhh!!!!!” As the note ended I pulled Viyero down into a deep loving kiss. One that was filled with all the love and passion that I had for him.  
“Down!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

After they held their note everyone burst into cheer. As Viyero and I pulled away he had the biggest smile on his face. “Welcome back my beautiful Green Goddess.” He whispered to me as he lovingly stroked my jawline.

“Thanks. It’s good to be back.” I replied smiling and gazing lovingly into his eyes. “Be right back.” I said as I hopped on my broom and flew over head of everyone. “Citizens of Oz. I know that all of you that have gathered here today are tired of the all of the lies and everything that our so called ‘Wonderful Wizard of Oz’ has done to us all. I know that most of you want us to return Oz to its wonder original glory. Together I know we can defeat the Wizard and all of his wrongs that he has done here in Oz. Now whose with me?!” I preached feeling all of the positive energy from every on who was gathered here today. As I finished and asked my question I heard a loud roar of applause. As I looked over to my parents and my Aunt Glinda, I also saw Boq, the Lion, and Gloria and Mellow standing there with pride and big grins on their faces. “Now would my good friends Gloria, and Mickeyellow please come over here along with my mother and Aunt Glinda?” I requested holding on to Viyero’s hand keeping him along side me.

“What is it sweetheart?” Both my mother and Aunt Glinda asked me in unison.

“I need you both to loan me some of your magic so that I can bless my three friends with gifts to protect them in the battle.” I explained. With smiles on their faces both my mother and Aunt Glinda obliged me and loaned me some of their magic. As I felt their magic flow through me I noticed my green skin go a shade darker. “Gloria please step forward.” I asked with a smile on my lips.

“Yes Elzie.” She asked as she approached me.

“I bless you Gloria as the Wonderful Witch of the South. However to everyone in Oz you shall be known as Gloria the Gloried. And I now bless you Gloria the Gloried with the gift of flight.” I said with a smile on my face. I then lifted my broom and lightly taped Gloria on the shoulders and low and behold out of her back came a beautiful set of white angelic wings.

“Oh great Oz!” Gloria said with shock and amazement as she began to fly. 

“My dear friend Gloria with these wings also comes the gift of a bit more magic than you already have. And unlike our beloved flying monkeys of Oz for you, my gift is that you can call upon your wings when their needed.” As Gloria flew down I could tell that she was willing her wings to leave and instead of leaving they disappeared inside of her.

“Oh Elzie thank you.” Gloria said with a great smile on her face as she pulled me into a loving sisterly hug.

“You are quite welcome.” I said as we pulled apart. “Now would both Viyero and Mickeyellow please step forward.” As they both did I could see the curiosity cross everyone’s faces. “My dear friends. Before I was born my father Fiyero was captain of the guards. And that got me to thinking about how Oz at this point in time and in the future will need similar protection that the Witches of Oz cannot endure. So if you would both take a knee.” As they both took a knee I noticed some hesitation with both of their movements. I conjured up the two weapons that I had made for my two best guy friends that I’ve ever had. As I reached for the one that I had forged for Mellow I took hold of its kilt and lightly taping both of Mellow’s shoulders I said, “Oz is a place of family and friends and you my dear Mickeyellow are a rare person. For you always see the good in others. You don’t judge them by their looks, you judge them by their actions. That is why I give to you the sword of truth. When he is on duty he is to be known as the Lord Mickeyellow, Knight of Truth and Justice. Arise my dear Mickeyellow and take hold of your sword of truth.” As Mellow arose and took hold of his sword his expression was that of shock to say the least. I couldn’t control my next action for it was that of impulse. I lepted into Mellows arms and hugged him, my first true friend and brother. “I love you Mellow.” I said as I felt him hug me back. 

“And I you my dear Lizie.” He said. As we pulled apart he had his wonderfully warm and loving smile on his face.  
~~~***~~~  
Viyero’s POV  
As both Mickeyellow and Eliza pulled apart I watched as Eliza reached into the sky and pulled out of thin air another beautifully made sword. And I watched with trust and faith in my eyes as I kept my eyes on only my beautiful Eliza. “My Viyero. For you I give you the sword of life. The reason why I give to you this sword is because it was you who truly taught me how to trust others apart from my family and Mickeyellow, and it was you who taught me what it really means to love another person. So when you my dear Viryro are on duty you shall be known as Lord Viyero, Knight of Life and Justice. So arise Lord Viryro and take hold of your new sword, the sword of life.” As I arose I was speechless to say the least. She had just knighted both Mickeyellow and myself and gave us swords of our very own. As I took hold of my sword I could feel its power rush through me. “Knights of Oz with these swords comes protection and power. As long as you hold your sword you will be protected from any attacks that might come your way.” We all watched as Eliza got back on her broom and spoke to all of Oz. “As for all of you citizens of Oz, I have made enough weapons for all of you and with them the same spell of protection. All citizens who are brave enough to follow me to battle the Wizard and take back what is rightfully ours take hold of your weapons that are above you.” I watched as everyone took hold of a weapon. “Ozians are you ready?” she asked with encouragement.

“Yes!!” we all yelled. As I looked towards the house I saw an angry Mr. and Mrs. Tiggular along with and angry Glinda and Mr. Boq. 

“Then lets go.” We all marched onward and towards the Emerald City yet to my surprise we left behind an angry Mr. and Mrs. Tiggular along with and angry Glinda and Mr. Boq with whom I could only guess as Dr. Dillimond.

~~~***~~~  
The Battle  
As we approached the Wizard’s castle Eliza flew higher and higher and at the balcony all while singing, “So if you all care to find me; Look to the western sky; As someone has told me lately; Everyone deserves the chance to fly! To all of those who ground me; Take this message back from me!; Tell them how I am defying gravity!!!; I'm flying high defying gravity!!!; And soon I’ll match them in renown;” As the Wizard and Morrible came on to the balcony and their guards came out of the castle blood in their eyes, all of them ready to fight till the death. As we all began to fight I couldn’t help but keep looking up to the sky as Eliza and the Wizard were fighting both to the death. “And nobody; In all of Oz…. No horrid wizard that there is or was; Is ever gonna bring…; Me down!!!” 

“Eliza!” I yelled in horror as I watched the Wizard plunge a knife into my Eliza’s stomach. Next thing I knew I was plunged back into fighting, my worry for Eliza increasing more and more.

“No!!! My Wizard.” We heard a hysterical Morrible cry out in dismay. We all looked up to the sky only to see the Wizard fall from the sky dead and defeated. 

“Hooray. The Horrible Lying Wizard is Dead.” We all cheered. But our cheers were halted when we all saw Eliza falling at great speed from the sky no broom in her hands.

“Eliza!!!!” Gloria cried out as she flew into the sky and caught my beloved Eliza and carried her carefully over towards where Mickeyellow and I were standing. And she gently laid a bleeding Eliza at our feet.

“Elza?” I cried as I kneeled down and lifted her head onto my lap, tears streaming down my cheeks. 

“My dear Viyero I knew that it would end this way.” She stated her life slowly leaving her body.

“What?” Gloria, Mickeyellow and I all asked in horror.

“I knew. That’s why I forced my family, my mom, dad, Aunt Gloria, and Uncle Boq in the protection of the flying monkey’s and Dr. Dillamond. I knew that if they all came then you all would have died. I… I couldn’t allow that.” She explained as she weakly lifted her arm and set her hand on my cheeks. “I love you Viyero and always will. If you say the right words I will return to you. If not then I shall be reborn and I promise you that we will see each other again.”

“Eliza!” I heard her family call out as they approached the bloodied scene.

“Who can say if I’ve been changed for the better but…” I heard Gloria sing in tears.

“Because I knew you...” Both Gloria and a very weak Eliza sang together.

“No one mourns the wicked...” All of the Ozians that fought with us sang. I could hear the tears in their voices.

“Because I knew you...” I gently sang with Gloria and Mickeyellow.

“No it’s because I knew all of you that I have been changed...” Eliza weakly sang before all life was gone from her body.

“Goodbye my…my beautiful wonderful Green Goddess. You were the real Wicked Witch Of the West. Wicked to only those who were in nature wicked themselves.” I sobbed rocking her lifeless body.


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue  
Funeral  
No Ones POV  
As all of Oz, or all of those who had truly seen and who had grown to love her for her selflessness. There was not an eye that didn’t have tears in them or a cheek that wasn’t drenched with tears.

“Eliza was the true spirit of Oz. She was the real Wicked Witch of the West and she really did Defy Gravity. She was the only one who really cared about Oz and all who live here. She gave her life for us and she will forever be a legend for all time. For she was the only one who had the courage to dethrone the Wizard and set all of Oz free from his lies and deceits.” Mickeyellow Lennos said as he stood over the freshly shoveled grave of Eliza Thropp Tiggular. 

Out of nowhere the crowd began to sing the words that Eliza had written. Sadly the musical was only performed once in Oz for they all refuse to allow anyone else to ever play the role of Elphaba, the role that Eliza brought to life.

“No one mourns the wicked! Now at last, He’s dead and gone! Now at last there's joy throughout the land! And goodness knows (goodness knows) We know what goodness is (Oooooh) Goodness knows, the wicked die alone (she didn’t died alone) Woe to those (woe to those) Who spurn what goodness’s they are shown! No one mourns the wicked (good news) No one mourns the wicked (good news) No one mourns... the wicked... Wicked... Wicked!!!!!”


End file.
